How it Began
by mnpn
Summary: What was life like for McKinley High students before the events of the show? Was Finn always popular? How and when did Finn and Quinn become an item? What was everything before glee club? Centered around Finn and Quinn with mentions of ther characters.
1. Everyone will know my name

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my second story. Like my first, this will be a multi-chapter story, and also like my first, I'm hoping it will be good. It's all up to the readers/reviewers to decide. I also wanted this story to be set before the show starts when they get to high school and a little bit after that and see how the characters lives are before then as well. My version of how things came to be, so it will be AU basically. Enjoy my second Fuinn story :)**

**Also, I do not own Glee or its characters, only the plot line. Just throwing the disclaimer out there.**

"Finn, time to get up!" Mrs. Hudson yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice traveled up and into Finn's small, cowboy covered room and having very good acoustics due to its size and slanted ceiling, her voice seemed louder and more audible than ever.

Her voice rang in his ear causing him to toss, turn, and cocoon himself further into his blankets. He just decided to ignore her. He was way too tired to even open his eyes never mind strain his voice and yell back. He didn't get to sleep for much longer before he heard his mother stomping up the steps and swing open his bedroom door.

"Finn Hudson! It is six-thirty. You need to get your butt out of bed now!" she shouted so loudly she could be her own megaphone.

Finn had been far from not caring that his mom was in his room demanding he get out of his warm bed; actually, he was quite irritated. "Mom, it's summer. Leave me alone. I only have like, this week to enjoy and take advantage of it before it ends and I have to start high school." he said groggily. It was his last summer of middle school and this year, he would be a high schooler, a freshman to be more specific. He was ready to take that next step towards adulthood.

"Yes, I know. Do you remember what happens the last week of summer for kids in highschool? You know, the ones who want to go out for a sport?" she asked, trying to remind Finn of his desire to join the McKinley High Titans football team.

He immediately shot up from under the pillow that rested over his head and jumped up from his bed. He looked at his mom, then at the clock realizing that try-outs for the team this year would start at seven-thirty sharp on the football field. You were expected to be ready with full pads, warmed up, and on the grass by then. He only had about forty minutes to get ready and out of the house once he factored in the time it would take his mom to drive him and get suited up in the locker room, so without another word he started past his mom watching her give him the 'you're welcome' look. He just smiled in return and went through his morning routine.

* * *

During the drive, he had some trouble with fidgeting. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing up and down and his thoughts from zipping through his mind at a millions miles per second. The thing was, he had been really nervous about trying-out. He really loved sports, especially football, and loved to be active, so he needed to be on the team. Getting on it would mean so much. He wanted to start his high school career as someone that was known, he wanted to be cool and popular, unlike he was in middle school. Don't get him wrong though, he wasn't anything like a dork or nerd or something, but he was one of those people that was stuck in the 'somewhat popular' tier. He had friends that were popular and he talked with and hung out with them, but it didn't make him one of the 'it' people that others knew exactly who he was. Whenever a person would ask who he was, he always had to be associated with one of his friends who was that 'it' person. 'Not this year. This year, I'm going to make a name for myself.' he thought confidently.

His plan was to go out for quarterback. It probably wasn't the smartest idea though. A freshman making first string quarterback was unheard of in McKinley High history, probably everywhere he figured, but he had a good arm, he was pretty in shape, his height gave him an advantage, and he had those leading quarterback good looks so why not? The thing was, he needed to be the quarterback, no other position would be enough. Being the quarterback in high school was an immediate in. He'd be king of the school for sure, one of the most popular guys, and definite homecoming royalty.

The other half of his motivation came from him wanting to impress someone. He had met her in seventh grade when they had the same science class. It was September 4th, 2008, just a little under two year ago. He would always remember the day.

_The first day of seventh grade happened just like any other first day of school he'd ever been to. He was putting stuff into his locker, including some sports pictures and magnets, a little whiteboard to write down reminders for himself since he forgets a lot of stuff, and a small calendar. It was just when he circled the day's date when a girl with blonde swaying hair had passed by and stopped a few lockers down from him. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was small, but a pretty good height for a girl, nicely tanned, probably got back from somewhere tropical over summer break he assumed, her hair was a pretty shade of blonde which made her tan glow even more, and she was wearing a white swaying sundress. He watched her put things into her locker for a little bit before she glanced over at him realizing she was being watched. _

_He quickly shifted his eyes back towards his locker acting as if he hadn't just been staring and praying she didn't notice he had been. He pretended to be fiddling with some magnets while she moved her view from him back to her locker. She put some more books in and kept one out. She shut her locker, looked back over to Finn, who was still moving around the same magnet he had been for the last five minutes, and smiled shyly but sweetly at him. She then turned away and headed off down the hall. _

_He watched her go as he kept playing with the magnets. When she was out of sight, he turned around facing behind him to see if there had been anyone standing there, but there hadn't been. 'Was she smiling at me?' he wondered amazed. After standing at his locker with a dopey grin plastered on his face, he realized he had to get going to class, so he pulled out his schedule. He looked at the 1st period line and it read:_

**_1) Physical Science Mr. Carlton Room 106_**

_He quickly scooped up his belongings, through them in his back pack, and made his way down the hall._

_He must have been the last one to get in because when he arrived, every seat had been taken, well, besides the one next to Jacob Ben-Israel. 'Great, I get the pleasure of sitting next to the weird, smelly kid with the Jew-fro. Just my luck. I'll have to remember to write down to get to class earlier on my whiteboard.' he thought as he made a dissapointed face and sighed. _

_It was when he started towards the back of the room where Jacob had been sitting when he saw her again. 'Oh my God, she's in this class.' is all he could think and process through his brain. She was sitting next to Brittany Pierce who he knew from a summer school program they had been in. He thought about going over to talk to Brittany to find a way to introduce himself to the other blonde girl but the bell had rang for class to begin so he just took his seat._

_As the class ended, Mr. Carlton was telling everyone the homework they had. It was to read the first couple of pages in their books and take notes. He thought about writing it down but he figured he'd just lose the paper and forget anyway so he didn't bother._

_After the bell signaling the end of class rang, he waited out in the hall near his locker for the girl. He guessed she would be getting more books so she had to come this way. He made up a plan to ask about the homework to start talking to her, then he would work his magic, being his smooth, suave, charming self._

_'Okay, here she comes.' he thought as he breathed deep breathes in and out, as he noticed her heading in the direction of her locker. He non-chalantly walked over to her._

_"Hey," he said. "I was wondering if you wrote down the homework for Mr. Carlton's class. I noticed you were in my class and I forgot to write it down." 'Alright, nice and smooth Finn' he thought as he mentally coached himself._

_She looked up from the mirror in her locker and looked at him. "Oh yeah, sure. It's just to read the first two pages in our book and take notes. Shouldn't be too bad." she said as she smiled friendly at Finn._

_He wanted to melt at the sight of her smile, she was just so beautiful. He just blankly smiled in return but didn't say anything which caused her to give him a weird and confused look. "Oh, um, I should probably introduce myself." he laughed being quite nervous. "I'm uh, I'm... I'm" Oh god, he couldn't remember his name. So much for being smooth. Thankfully, he was saved by Mike Chang as he passed by Finn. "Hey. What's up Finn?" he asked as he walked by slapping his hand. _

_"Right, I'm- I'm Finn. Finn Hudson." he finally got out nervously after he had been mentally flailing like a fish out of water._

_"Oh right, aren't you friends with Noah Puckerman?" He just nodded his head in response. See, he was one of those guys you only knew once you related them to a more popular person. "I'm Quinn Fabray. It's nice to meet you." she continued quite calmly and coolly. _

_"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Quinn." he got out without any struggles. "So-" he was about to continue when he heard Santana Lopez call for Quinn's attention._

_"Hey Q, come over here for a sec!" she yelled down the hall. _

_"Sorry, but I have to go. It was great meeting you. Hopefully we can talk later." she said smiling and turned around towards Santana. He just grinned at her and watched her leave._

_As she met up with Santana, he could have sworn he heard Santana ask why she was talking to him. Not because he was a dork but he was pretty sure Santana liked him. She was always around him and touching him and trying to talk to him. She sounded jealous but, who knows what goes on in her head, but he didn't care. He just met the girl for him._

_Over the next year, Quinn had gained in popularity where everyone knew who she was, not by association like Finn, but just by her name. She became one of those 'it' people and he had stayed the same._

Finn was snapped out of his reverie by his mom. "Okay honey, we're here. Good luck at your try-outs." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which he hoped she'd stop doing soon, and wished him good luck before he got out of the car. Soon enough, he was in the boys' locker room getting on his gear and running out to the field.

_

* * *

_

The few days of try-outs had been intense. He did wind sprints until he puked, he couldn't count how many push-ups they did, and the continuous hours of drills really took a toll on his body, but hopefully his suffering would be well worth it, especially since he had seen Quinn trying out for the Cheerio's cheerleading squad during his football try-outs. If she was going to be a cheerleader, he needed in on the football team in order to ever talk to her again.

The list of who made the team was posted on the sports bulletin board in front of the field. He scanned down the list for his name, and his eyes went wide. He had gotten on the team, but only as second string quarterback. He was behind Jack Clintson, a senior this year. He figured he wouldn't make starter but he would play if Jack ever got hurt, plus Jack was going to be a senior this year, which means he will be graduating and gone next year, which then means that Finn will move up to starter by next year, only as a sophomore.

He was extremely excited and proud of himself. He even smiled bigger and brighter when he looked a little further down the field and saw Brittany, Santana, and Quinn jumping up and down near the Cheerio's list. They were in, he was in, it was only going to be a matter of time before he was in the 'it' crowd and Quinn Fabray was in his arms.

* * *

**Alright! So opinions on the start of my second story? Let me know. Leave it in the reviews. Hopefully I will get a lot of feedback so I can continue to write good chapters. Everyone should try to leave at least one review for the entirety of this story. Thanks!**


	2. The impossible happens

**So first off, I wanted to respond to poolbeertattoos about their question if this story will continue as AU after the events of the show start. At this point, I'm thinking I will only end up writing about what happened before the show and end it during one of the scenes from the pilot, but who knows, maybe I'll get into it so much that I might make an AU version of the show. Anyway, thanks for everyone's reviews and story alerts so far. I look forward to reading more reviews in the future!**

**

* * *

**

About half of the football season had gone by without Finn getting any real playing time. He occasionally got to go in when they were winning by more than twenty points, but that was rare. The games were always very close right to the end with Jack pulling out the game winning pass last second and securing their win. In short, he was really good, no; he was _amazing_ actually, so there was no wonder why Finn never went in since they already had their star quarterback.

The only other playing time he got was during practices. Sure, he was second string and didn't really sub in for a game but he still needed to know the plays and be ready for when the day comes that something bad enough happens to Jack where he would take his place, but he always figured that day would never come. Jack was built, like really built, as in, 'I could defy the humanly impossible and get slammed into by a Mac truck and be standing seconds later' kind of built.

There was one time Finn actually thought he would be put in when Jack got sacked, and by sacked he meant pummeled, by three linebackers that looked like they were each three hundred pounds. He was pumped to get time in the game and was grabbing his helmet when super-human Jack pushed one of the guys off of him, dusted himself off, and shouted the infamous, 'I'm okay!' to the sidelines as the crowd cheered. Pfft. Whatever.

Since he guessed that any time in the game for him would come few and far between, he spent most of his practices watching Quinn at her Cheerio's practice which was, thankfully for Finn, held at the same time as the football practices.

Being on the Cheerios looked like it was tough. He couldn't imagine having to take orders from Coach Sylvester. Whenever he was in ear shot of their practice, he could hear her screaming insults at the girls like they were disappointments and ordering them to do things like get her water because she was parched from yelling at them, tell some of them they were too fat and had to move to the bottom of the pyramid, and he even once had heard her ordering them to smell their armpits. For what reason, who knows? Overall, he'd rather deal with Coach Tanaka any day.

* * *

Like every other one, Finn had been warming the benches for tonight's game. He finished watching the last play that Jack had run and decided to end the game watching the Cheerio's cheer on the team. He didn't think it would help them that much though. There were only ten seconds left on the clock in the fourth quarter and McKinley had just gotten the ball on their own five. He had pretty much lost all hope at this point.

As he stared down Quinn in the Cheerio's formation, he heard the crowd burst into cheers, hoots, and hollers. He quickly shifted his view back to the field and noticed Mike Chang had caught the Hail Mary that Jack had thrown and was celebrating with the others for the catch that brought them to the opposite twenty yard line and into the red zone. Finn immediately jumped up off the bench and started cheering from the side line. It was then when he heard the crowd go from screaming and cheering to letting out gasps and shocked tones. He scanned the field for what they could have been looking at until his eyes found what he was searching for.

The impossible had happened. Jack Clintson was spread on the turf and unlike normal, he wasn't getting up. He just laid there while players from the opposing team; who Finn assumed hit him hard, even harder than a Mac truck, stood up. All of the players took a knee and just stared. The game clock stopped and the medical team rushed up to him and stayed circled around his motionless body for at least ten minutes. Every person in the stadium waited in anticipation for any type of news on the current situation. Another five minutes later, Jack was propped up on a football body stretcher and put on the back of a cart that drove him off the field. Finn just stared down the cart that was bringing Jack's injured body back to the locker rooms to be examined further.

The gravity of the situation hadn't hit him yet. All of his senses were fading back in when he heard Coach Tanaka shout, "Hudson! What are you doing still standing here? Get in there!" He looked at Coach Tanaka and nervously nodded as he threw on his helmet while he ran to the huddle at the twenty.

As soon as he arrived in the circle of players, he could tell they were all a little shaken up from what had just happened. "Come on guys, we got this!" Finn said trying to motivate his team. He watched all of the guys nod their heads up and down and he continued calling the play. "Okay, we're gonna pull a trick play here. Let's run a flea flicker," he said looking around the huddle. "Yeah, flea flicker 20 on three." he finished motioning to number twenty, Puck, letting him know the ball would be coming his way.

"Break!" they yelled while clapping their hands in unison.

They lined up in an I formation with a half back and full back at his sides and got set. Finn looked up at the game clock. They only had four seconds left telling them this would be their last play. They were only down by a field goal so if they could get a touchdown, they would pull off a victory. It was all up to him now.

With the game clock stopped at four, he only had to watch the play clock as it ticked down. He could feel his heart pounding and it felt like it would come out of his chest. He hadn't played a down yet but his forehead was already covered in beads of sweat. He watched as all of the defensemen magnified their stares at him, already plotting on how to 'taste his sweet virgin blood' which was a saying Coach Tanaka like to use a lot.

The play clocked ticked further and further down. 12..11..10.. Finn took one last look around and let his gaze fall upon the sidelines briefly, watching Coach Tanaka bite his finger nails in nervousness, at the shouting crowd, then at Quinn Fabray while she returned his gaze and smiled getting ready to see the final play. With one final look, he turned his attention back to the game.

"Hut one!"

9..8..

"Hut two!"

7..6..

"Hut three!"

5..4..

"Hike!" The final word left his mouth with such force his voice almost cracked. In a split second, the center had snapped the ball to him and he set the play in motion, first handing off the ball to the half back as he continued to drop back. He watched as his teammate ran with the ball then lateraled it back to him. As quickly as he got rid of the ball the first time, it was back in his hands. He searched the field for Puck who was being covered extremely well then scanned for any one else. His worst nightmare had come true when he found no one open. Their trick hadn't worked leaving only one thing left to do.

He ran for the touchdown instead. He diligently watched for any of the defense as he sprinted the twenty yards. His breathing became labored and his heart was pounding so fast he thought there was a good chance it might explode. He continued to the end zone with some help getting blocks from the only two freshman line men, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams, he made a few leaps over downed players and kept running. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Finn. That twenty yard full out sprint seemed to be the longest in his life. Along with the slow motion sensation, the stadium was unusually quite to him, even though people must have been screaming but he had zoned it all out. All that mattered was reaching the end of the field.

He began to grin through his mouth guard as he came up on the last five yards of the field. He only needed to take a few more steps before he felt big hands grip around his ankles. He was quickly tripped up as he made the last effort to reach for the end zone.

He felt his whole body hit the ground with his arms still extended. He didn't even get to look up before he heard the deafening whistle blow from the referee which was immediately followed by cheers. He looked up from the turf to see that he had gotten the football over the line and into the end zone. He let out a relieved breathe and let the biggest smile possible onto his face while he was hoisted up above his teammates. He heard the final score announced with the Titans taking the victory with a score of 20 to 17 following the loud cheers of his team.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of celebrating, the team started jogging into the locker room. As he jogged there with the rest of the team, he felt someone grab onto his arm and pull him out of the crowd of players. He looked over to find Santana Lopez holding onto his forearm and drag him over to the sidelines where the other Cheerios had been celebrating the win.

"Wow Finn, that was amazing!" she congratulated him with a big smile while now softly gripping onto his hand.

"Uh…yeah, uh, thanks Santana." He replied without looking at her. Instead he had been looking at Quinn who was hugging other Cheerios behind Santana. His attention was averted back onto Santana once she started to talk.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to celebrate. It's not everyday that a freshman leads the football team to a last second victory. Maybe to Breadstix? You must be starving." she said finishing her words with a seductive tone.

It wasn't that he was ignoring Santana but he once again found his attention back on the blonde standing behind her. Quinn was now looking and smiling at him. All he could bring himself to say to Santana was, "Um, I'm sorry Santana but... excuse me." as he shifted passed her not noticing her shocked and angry face, and made his way to Quinn.

He walked up grinning with the biggest dimples on his face which only showed when he was smiling a true smile.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he responded back.

"Congrats on the win. You were really great out there."

He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter a little, oh who was he kidding, they were fluttering a hell of a lot. He had been so nervous to talk to her. "Uh, thanks, you too- Wait, I mean, you were great too, I- I uh, I- I liked the cheer. You guys do good cheering and... stuff." Great, not only was he stuttering from his nervousness but he was rambling too. His face turned a few shades of pink in embarassment. 'Ugh, she probably thinks you're such a moronic idiot!' he thought to himself after realizing what had just come out of his mouth.

She just laughed sweetly and remained smiling after his comment. "Well thanks Finn." she said still giggling.

"Yeah, you're welcome." he said with a laughing smile as well trying to laugh off his embarassment. He looked over his shoulder to see that all of the rest of the team had already returned to the locker room and he knew he had to get going. "Listen, I need to go and shower and change and stuff, so hopefully, I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely." she agreed as she started to walk backwards back towards the Cheerios and waved. He lifted a hand back signifying a wave, turned around and finished his jog back to the locker room.

* * *

He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to get dressed when he realized something. 'Oh man, I totally forgot to ask when and where I'd be able to see her again." He thought wanting to kick himself for forgetting something so obvious. Oh well, he figured he'd see her in school on Monday.

He was just about ready to leave the locker room and head home with his bag slung over his shoulder when he remembered he had left his water bottle out on the field on the benches, so he turned around and walked back out to the field.

Sure enough, there was his water bottle right where he left it, sitting on the bench where he had been for the majority of the game. As he picked it up and stuck it in one of the pockets of his duffle bag, he noticed a small piece of folded paper resting on the bench where his water bottle was. He grabbed it, unfolded it, and read the words written on the inside.

**Hey Finn,**

**We said we would talk again, and then I realized we never made plans. Give me a call sometime so we can hang out. My number is 522-4801. Congratulations again on the win. You deserve it.**

**Quinn**

**p.s. I thought your stuttering was cute. You're still the same Finn Hudson from seventh grade.**

A huge smile spread across his face like wildfire as he finished the note. She gave him her number, wanted to hang out, and told him one of his biggest flaws was cute. Oh yeah, this Friday night had been one of the best of his young life.

* * *

**Sorry it took just a little longer than normal for this update. I've had a lot of stuff going on in the last couple days, so I've been writing in increments, plus, even after one chapter, I had a minor case of writers block. Anyway, it's posted now so that's all that matters. How was it? Please, please, please let me know. I really want a bunch of reviews, good or bad. I love getting positive reviews but I also love constructive criticism. The people that put this story on story alert must like it for a reason so tell me please! Leave it in the reviews :)**


	3. Puck's advice

**Heyyy! It's so great that more people have put this story on their alerts and favorites list. I'm so appreciative of it. I want to give recognition to a couple of my loyal readers/reviewers, poolbeertattoos and Fuinn123, the reviews that you guys pretty much always leave for every chapter of every story I've mwritten really lift my spirits and I can't begin to express how thankful I am. To everyone, please continue to read and I promise I will continue to write.**

* * *

_The hallway was deserted, the only two having a presence were the akwardly tall boy and the blonde with the beautifully swaying hair._

"_Wow Finn, I've been waiting for so long for you to ask me out. I've honestly, like, been in love with you since we met in seventh grade."_

"_Really? I never thought you were that into me. I wish I had the guts to ask you out sooner Quinn."_

"Well,_ at least we're together now." she breathed as she pulled his head down to hers by the sides of his face. Their lips met right in the middle and Finn felt his heart leap right out of his chest. It was too perfect… or at least it was before she pulled away and splashed a bucket of water in his face. What the hell?_

His eyes immediately opened and filled with dripping water from his forehead. He rubbed them then slicked his wet hair back with his hand. His whole face was soaking wet with cold water never mind his now damp pillow.

He sat up shocked from the icy water hitting him and looked around noticing that he was not in a hallway of McKinley but in his bedroom, then up at the pleased face of his mother who was putting down a bucket that she kept under the sink. Great, he had been dreaming. He felt the anger boiling inside of him.

"What the hell mom!" he shouted being very shocked and angry.

"Hey Finn, language. Don't forget who you're talking to." She reminded reprimanding him.

He let his temper cool off a little from the look he received from his mom and said, "Sorry but, why did you do that?"

She started to laugh softly then decided to talk. "Well, I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes without any luck. I had to resort to desperate measures."

"Mom, it's Saturday. Why do I need to get up? It's still morning." He noted as he glanced over at his alarm clock on his nightstand which read ten o'clock.

"Hun, normally I wouldn't but your friend Noah is here. He got here about ten minutes ago and said he had to talk to you. I told him you were sleeping and to come over later but he insisted it was important. He was the one who told me to wake you up like this."

'Go figure. Puck would be the one with this bright idea.' Finn thought sarcastically. He was a little confused. What had been so important that Puck had to come over this early and have him woken up? "Okay, just give me five minutes to get ready. Tell him I'll be down then."

"Alright. I'll let him know." She said as she picked up the bucket and walked out of his room.

He wiped his face on his blankets, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned groggily. He shouldn't be this tired considering it was mid morning already, but he had stayed up late thinking about Quinn, which was probably why he dreamt about her.

As soon as he got out of his bed, he noticed just how wet everything was. Practically all of his bed spread and his pillows were soaked, so he pulled them off of the bed and threw them in the dryer down the hall. Then, he went back to his room and got dressed.

After he was finished getting ready, he walked down the stairs and into the living room. Sure enough, there was Puck lounging on the coach with remote in hand and one foot resting on their coffee table. Normally, this would be rude but he was practically family. Puck and himself had been good friends since elementary school when they met. It had been a ritual of theirs to hang out at one another's house on Saturday mornings to have cartoon and cereal marathons growing up, so he was pretty comfortable here to say the least.

When Finn made his way over to the couch, Puck shut off the TV and looked over at him. "Hey man, why is your hair wet?" he asked cracking himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, ha-ha, laugh it up Puckerman." Finn retorted thinking, 'what a dick' while rolling his eyes then joined with an 'I can't believe you' smile. They did their signature handshake and Finn collapsed onto the couch next to him.

"So what was so important that you had my mom dump water on me, which was freezing by the way." he asked punching Puck's arm.

"Come on. Let's take a walk." He said as he got up from the couch and made his way to the front door. Finn just watched him while he moved across the living room. "I said come on." Puck repeated with a slightly annoyed tone.

Finn just sat up and started following him walking out the front door. He yelled back into the house, "Mom, I'll be back later!" and continued out.

* * *

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Finn finally asked where they were going.

"We're going to the sports park. We have to warm up that arm and get it into better shape than it already is." Puck said pointing at Finn's right arm.

"Why?" he asked being very curious.

"Well, I got a call from Mike Chang, who heard from Matt Rutherford, who heard from one of the seniors on our team, who heard from one of the coaches, who heard from the medic," Puck paused for a second to take another breathe then continued. "that Jack broke his leg and got a concussion in last night's game and is out for the rest of the season. That's why I came over."

Finn's face contorted into one of shock. "You're kidding?" he asked still unable to believe that super-human Jack Clintson had actually gotten extremely hurt.

"Nope, not at all… It looks like you're going to have to take his place. Congratulations to our new starting QB, _and_ being the new quarterback, your popularity is going to sky rocket. Now, people will actually know _you_, they won't have to associate you with me." he pointed out chuckling while he smiled and patted Finn on the back.

"Wow." is all that came out of Finn's mouth. He was shocked. It took a few minutes to set in but then he realized what was actually happening.

"Holy crap! I'm the new quarterback." he shouted happily.

"Yep, so that's why we're going to toss the ball around for a bit."

* * *

Once they got to the park, Puck had found a football lying in the grass and they started to play for an hour without too much talking that didn't relate to football, that is, until Puck brought up one of his observations.

"So I saw you talking to Santana last night." he said throwing the ball back to Finn. "What about?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Finn knew Puck really liked Santana. He was always talking about her and how unbelievably hot he thought she was.

"Oh, nothing much. She, uh, she wanted to hang out with me."

"And? What did you say?" Puck asked, now holding onto the football and refusing to throw it back.

"Uh, well," he had to think for a second. "Actually, I didn't answer her. I just kind of walked away."

Puck looked a little relieved at his answer. What kind of guy would want to see his best friend with the girl he liked? "So, why'd you walk away?"

Finn didn't take long to answer. "I was going to talk to Quinn Fabray." he responded with his accompanying signature grin.

Like Finn, Puck wasn't too bright, you know, a few cards short of a full deck, but he even caught onto the huge grin that _was_ Finn Hudson. "Reeally? So you're into her." he stated; he didn't need to ask.

"Yeah. She's awesome. Like, she's so great. You know, she's smart, way beautiful, and really nice..." He paused for a few short seconds. "She's the only girl that makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time."

Puck just stared at Finn without a word. He never really saw girls like the way Finn saw Quinn. He only saw them as just hot, sexy, and bangin'. "Wow…" he finally started as he watched Finn smile even brighter and look down like he was thinking to himself. "That... is the gayest thing I've ever heard." Finn didn't look phased by his coment, so he continued, "Gay, gay, gay, and gay." he finished laughing so hard that his face turned beet red and his eyes started to water.

"Hey, whatever man." is all Finn said, just blowing off Puck's comment.

After he finished hysterically laughing, Puck asked, "So anything happen with her?"

"Well, we talked for a little bit. She said I was really good in the game and that we should hang out. Then I had to go to the locker room and remembered we forgot to make plans, but when I went back out for my water bottle I forgot on the benches, I found a note she left me with her phone number saying to call and make plans. I think I'm gonna do that today."

Puck dropped the football back down to the grass and began walking towards Finn now. "Oh hell no dude! You _never_ call a girl right away after she gives you her digits. You have to wait a minimum of 48 hours. If you don't wait, you'll look extremely desperate. Didn't you ever learn _anything_ about chicks?" He thought about what he just said and quickly added, "No, no of course you haven't."

Finn never really thought about it like that. He really liked her and wanted to spend time with her, but he didn't want to look needy. "48 hours?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know, two days."

"Oh, okay." he said still looking a little confused.

"Listen bro, just take my advice and you are going to do fine." he finished slinging his arm around Finn's neck.

* * *

That night, Finn found himself in a huge match of Halo on Xbox Live. He had to find ways to distract himself from calling Quinn. It had been torture to resist but what better way to do it then blasting off alien heads with plasma guns with friends for five hours straight.

"Alright, Mike and Matt, you guys take the left bridge then shoot a plasma beam up into the sky so we know you made it to the other side." he spoke into his headset.

"On it!" he heard Mike's voice back through the headset.

"Okay, me and Puck are gonna take the middle bridge and set up some shields for when the place is crawling with Flood. I need Dave and Azimio to take the right bridge."

There was agreement in unison and they continued to play for at least another two hours before the list of people started to sign off.

**TheAsianAttack has signed off**

**MattyMattRuths has signed off**

**D-MAN KAROFSKY has signed off**

**ThePuckanator has signed off**

**Azimio25 has signed off**

**SharkFinn05 has signed off**

He turned off his Xbox, threw his head set and controller on top of it and fell back onto his bed. He laid there on top of his newly dried blanket with his eyes shut. He was trying so hard not to pick up his phone and even text one Quinn Fabray. It was then when his phone buzzed on the nightstand and Finn jumped up, grabbed it, and flipped it open to read the text message.

**Finn, don't do anything stupid.**

**-Puck**

He sent it to make sure Finn wouldn't do what he was thinking and call Quinn now that he didn't have anything to occupy himself.

'Yeah, famous last words.' Finn thought as he fell back down to his bed.

* * *

**I stole some quotes from the movie "The Hot Chick" by the way so if you felt like you've heard them before, that's where they're from. Also, sorry for my terrible Xbox names. I lack creativity. I wanted to thank a person for Finn's screen name though. I remember reading it once from a story a while ago but I don't remember who wrote it, so thank you who ever you are. Lastly again, please continue to read and review. To everyone that has stayed faithful to this story, you're awesome!**


	4. It's a date

**If you've read my stories, you know I usually start by thanking for readers and reviewers, so I am doing that. I want everyone to get right down into the story so I'm making this short. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_BEEP__, __BEEP__, BEEP, __BEEP..__._

The obnoxious beeping from his alarm clock grew louder and louder after every beep he let pass. Sometimes he thought the beeping of the alarm clock was worse than his mom waking him up, and then he re-thought about it and changed his mind. 'No, mom's definitely worse. She dumps water on you.' he reminded himself still laying dormant under the covers. He assumed it would be in his best interest to get out of bed before his mom came up.

He fluttered his eyes open and blinked a few times making sure to stay awake and tried to fight the forces of falling back asleep but the force was strong. He couldn't resist the heaviness of his eye lids but he knew he couldn't fall back asleep with the constant high decibel beeping, so he stuck out an arm from under the warmth of his blankets and fumbled around for the snooze button for a few seconds until he found it and successfully shut of the alarm.

It wasn't too long after that when he heard his mom push open the door of his room.

"Finn, time to get up. It's Monday which means you go to school." She stated while picking up the dirty clothes that Finn liked to fling on the floor instead of in the hamper.

"Mm hm. Yep, I'm getting up right now." He announced sitting up from his pillow. Of course he wasn't _really_ going to get up but he had to look like he was while his mom was in his room.

"Okay Hun, I'll have breakfast ready for when you get downstairs." She mentioned as she left his room carrying the laundry.

"Alright, thanks mom." He replied watching her leave. As soon as she turned the corner he fell back against the sheets and shut his eyes.

It was weird because his mother must have a sixth sense for these kinds of things because she came back upstairs not two minutes later, stomping this time, carrying the bucket from under the sink, like she knew exactly what he planned on doing. Finn had just opened his eyes in time to see her come into his room, bucket in hand, with the sloshing sound of water being extremely audible.

"NO, NO MOM! I'm up, I'm up! Getting up right now!" He shouted with a hand up waving right before she was about to greet him with the ice cold splash she had Saturday morning.

"Just making sure." She said presenting a big grin with success on her mind. She knew he'd get up this time being aware that she would come back with water, therefore she didn't feel the need to stay and make sure he got up so she quickly and happily left the room.

He threw the blankets from over him to the side of the bed, slowly sat up, smacked the top of the alarm clock to shut the annoying beeping sound off that had just come on again out of its snooze, and sat there for a minute since it was only 6:15. He always had to get himself adjusted in the morning to prepare him for the start of the day which included yawning until his jaw was sore, stretching out his muscles, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once he found the strength to stand up, he thought about making the disheveled bed but decided against it and just went on getting ready for the day.

After getting ready, he went downstairs to the kitchen. His mom was setting the table. She laid down a bowl of his favorite cereal, Coco Puffs, and a blueberry muffin, also one of his favorites. He walked to the fridge with a glass and poured himself some Sunny D and sat down at the table.

"So Sweetie, let's talk!" she said excitedly.

Oh god, the 'let's talk' line. Whenever a mom wants to talk it's always about something embarrassing or pointless.

"Uh, no thanks mom. I just kind of want to eat." Finn refused while grabbing his spoon.

"It isn't embarrassing or anything Finn. I wanted to congratulate you. How come you didn't tell me that your team's starting quarterback got hurt and you're it now? I can't believe the one game I miss and you get your big break. I shouldn't have agreed to show that house during your game." She looked upset. He could tell she was disappointed in herself.

He hated seeing her look like that. Ever since he was little and his dad passed away, he has always wanted to be the one to look after her and make her feel better even though he was the kid. "Oh don't worry about it mom. You're a real estate agent. That's your job, to show houses. Just promise you'll make the next game." He said smiling and sipping his orange juice.

"Of course Honey. I wouldn't miss your first game as a starting quarterback for anything." She agreed smiling from ear to ear. She looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "Finn, we ought to get going. You need to be in school in twenty minutes."

He nodded his head in agreement, finished his muffin, grabbed his bag and met his mom outside in the car.

* * *

When he arrived at school, he realized he had some time to spare before the first bell rang to go to class after looking at his watch. He really wanted to find and talk to Quinn. Puck had refused to let him for the past two days. For the rest of the weekend after their bro time at the sports park, he kept getting texts from Puck ranging from more subtle messages like, **'think about what I told you' **to more extreme messages like, **'I swear to the sweet lord Hudson, if you call Quinn Fabray, I will not think twice before throwing you into a dumpster'** but now he couldn't say anything since it had been over 48 hours.

He walked down the east hallway of the school. It was where Quinn's locker was. He didn't know that because he was a creeper though, like, he didn't stalk her out but he always saw her there on his way to his Spanish class which he had in that hall.

Like he had expected, there was Quinn leaning against her lockers, her back to his direction talking to Brittany. He started to walk up towards them as Brittany saw him and waved.

"Hey Finn, bye Finn." She said in one quick breathe and began to turn away from him and Quinn.

"Britt, where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I have to go feed my cat." Is all she responded with and winked quite noticeably at Quinn thinking she was subtly helping her out.

Finn suppressed a laugh at Brittany's actions and watched her walk away.

Quinn turned to Finn and giggled a little herself. "Sorry about that, she thinks subtlety is her middle name." she told him with a smile.

"Yeah I bet." he replied laughing along. Then Quinn's face grew more serious.

"No, really. That's what she thinks her middle name is. She forgot what the S stands for."

"Oh." Is all Finn could say. He found it hard to believe that there was actually someone with a dimmer light bulb in their head than him. Then she just bursted out with giggles again. They laughed for a couple of minutes before she broke their laughing fit.

"So I never got a call." She said with a downcast expression.

He immediately went into defense mode not wanting her to think he didn't want to call. "I can explain that." He answered, wanting to get right down to the point. "I was talking to Puck," he was cut off by Quinn.

"Oh jeez."

"What?" he asked nervously.

"No it's okay, just finish." She said reassuring him.

"Okay, well, I was talking to him and he told me never to call a girl after she gives you her number for two days. I _was_ going to call you on Saturday but he told me not to and kept sending me texts saying he would throw me in a dumpster if I did. He also might have mentioned that it would make me look desperate and needy." He finished looking off in another direction feeling self-conscious and not wanting to see her reaction.

She just started sweetly laughing, which was not the response Finn thought he would get. He assumed he would get a response more along the lines of, 'Wow you're ridiculous you dim-wit.' But she didn't look like she wanted to insult him.

He just kind of looked around being anxious until she started to speak again.

"Listen, don't take advice from Puck. I think we've both known him long enough to know there's a reason girls don't want a relationship with him." She told him still chuckling.

He shook his head in agreement letting her know that he knew exactly where she was coming from.

"I wouldn't have thought you were needy or desperate by calling. To be honest, I was disappointed you didn't."

"You were?" Finn asked quite surprised, not that he didn't have confidence in himself that a girl wouldn't care if he called or not, but he was mad at himself for listening to Puck.

"Well yeah, I was looking forward to spending some time with you. I mean, we've known each other for two years now and we've never really hung out outside of school together without a group of people."

"Well, would you want to do something Thursday night? I figured then would be a good time since we don't have to be at our practices." He asked hoping that she'd say yes.

"Thursday night sounds good." She said smiling at him. "What do you have planned?" she asked curiously.

"I guess you're just going to have to wait and see." He answered smiling with his dimples again.

"Okay then." she answered then looking at her watch. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later." She let him know, figuring she wasn't going to get the answer out of him.

She closed her locker door, smiled and waved her fingers at him and disappeared around the corner.

Finn had been so excited and pleased with himself that he accidentally elbowed someone in the stomach from celebrating when he jerked his arm backwards with a fist thinking, 'Yes!' He quickly apologized and made his way down the hall.

* * *

At least Puck had come through with one thing he told him when they were at the park. As he walked down the hall towards his locker, he was getting high fives left and right, girls smiling and waving at him, and the occasional, 'You rock Finn!' or a, 'You're the man Finn!' from some random people. Was he actually popular now? One of the 'it' people?

Finn still felt bad that Jack had to get extremely hurt for him to be where he is now, but, it helped him get over the emotional guilt that was Jack by being top dog. People stopping him in the halls to congratulate him, girls screaming his name, and being able to hang out with Quinn Fabray, one of the most popular girls in their grade; he could get used to.

* * *

About half of the school day was over and it was time for his favorite period, lunch. He had just walked into the cafeteria when, go figure, Santana popped out of no where right in front of him. He jumped back a little being surprised.

"Oh-" he let out.

"Hey Finn. So I just wanted to stop and let you know that, I've forgiven you on your total lapse of judgment the other night at the game. I'm pretty sure you must not have understood where I was coming from, but I was asking you out." Finn opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but Santana wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise and continued. "No need to apologize though, I'm sure if you realized it you would have said yes. So I'm going to give you another chance because that's just who I am. This Thursday night, we should go on a date." She finished with a hand on his chest and the other stroking his arm.

He let his confused slash, 'you're kidding' face fall away and began to lightly laugh before saying, "Uh, sorry Santana, but I can't. I already have plans." This time, he didn't let _her _get a word in before he walked passed her to the lunch line. As he walked away he thought about shooting an apologetic look back but he figured it would be a bad idea. He could feel eyes burning through his back.

* * *

The remaining hours of the school day went by quickly and led to football practice. He had to work much harder now that he was starting, but he didn't mind. It was all worth it since it was the reason for his positive increase in reputation. He didn't get to watch the Cheerios as much either but he would occasionally steal a glance over in their direction and watch Quinn when he had the chance. It made it even more worth while when he would look over and see her returning his gaze.

"Quinn Fabray! I did NOT let you join my squad to slack off and stare at some neanderthal football player! Get back in formation!" he could hear Coach Sylvester yelling through a megaphone.

He was snapped back into his practice as well when a football that was being passed to him hit him right on the side of the head and bounced off his helmet.

Coach Tanaka's whistle blew. "Where were you on that one Hudson?" he screamed.

"Sorry Coach, just staring at beauty." He replied grinning not really caring that he was getting yelled at.

"Well get your head back into the game, literally!" Coach yelled before blowing the whistle once more.

Before he was about to run another play, he looked over at Puck who was shaking his head in a joking manner and mouthed, 'whipped' to him.

Finn just cockily smiled back and shrugged it off. Maybe he was, or maybe it was more than that.

"Hike!"

* * *

**A/N: So I wanted to get this one out fast and leave people with something new to read while I was gone. I'm going on vacation and leaving tomorrow so I won't be updating for a week or two. Sorry :( but I decided to be determined and efficient so I wrote the last update then I wrote this one literally right after I finished the previous during my couple hours of free time yesterday. I hope this one was still good even though I didn't spend too much time writing it. Let me know if it's still quality writing. Leave every thought you have in the reviews please!**


	5. Thursday

**I'm glad that this story is going over so well with everyone. The feedback has been awesome. Thanks for being patient with me not updating for a bit due to my vacation. It was good and I had loads of fun, but I was excited to get back and start writing more Fuinn. I really wanted to do a background story where Quinn and Finn didn't date just to be the power couple but actually dated because they genuinely grew to like one other. Not saying they didn't like each other in the show but I wanted the beginning of their relationship and everything before that to mean something. Fuinn action on the show has been great by the way. Anyway… aside from my rambling problem that Finn and I both seem to share, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday of that week seemed to take forever to go by. They were filled with school, which equaled boredom in Finn's mind, homework, which was pretty much pointless, and long, dragging hours of football practice, which he had to admit were good, but he found it incredibly difficult to keep his thoughts and focus on plays rather than on Quinn Fabray who practiced on the sidelines.

Finally it was Thursday and Finn was extremely siked. He woke up earlier than normal, too anxious to sleep anymore, even though sleeping wasn't really what happened. He felt like a little kid hyped up on caffeine and sugar all night long, only getting short periods of sleep because he was just too excited to keep his eyes shut any longer with the happy thoughts and anticipation for his "date" with Quinn. To be honest, he wasn't really sure it was a date though. They said they would get together and hang out but never classified it as a date, but he like to consider it as one.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stay in bed much longer, he sat up from the sheets, rubbed his face and eyes, and even decided to make his bed since he was just feeling that good. He threw the blanket flat back towards the headboard and straightened the pillows on top. The finished product wasn't that pretty but it was a better look than his usual blankets draped from the bed to the floor and pillows sprawled each which way on top. He was proud of himself for it.

He then took note of the time displayed on his clock. 5:15 AM. He glanced towards his window that was still blacked out from the darkness of night. Yeah, he had got up super early but was in no mood to try and sleep, so he started on his morning routine.

He continued his morning routine by taking a shower, shaking out his hair and brushing his teeth. He crept quietly back to his room past his mother's knowing that she was still asleep, and got dressed into a pair of his best American Eagle jeans, his football jersey, and his favorite pair of Nike sneakers. He even put on his lucky pair of Power Rangers boxers, which he doesn't tell people he owns by the way, that he had worn during the day of his first game where he won it with his QB sneak. He figured he'd need them today.

After, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to grab some cereal since that was all he could really make. It felt weird to him to come down to a dark downstairs since his mom was the early bird in the family and was always already in the kitchen with the lights on. No matter, he shuffled through the dark living room to the kitchen, only bumping into a few things on the way, and flicked the light to its on position as he watched the light come down from the ceiling and fill the room.

He had just poured himself his cereal and milk when he heard footsteps in the next room. His mom had woken up.

"Finn? What are you doing up so early? It's only ten of six." she questioned not sure as to why her teenage son that she had to dump water on to wake up the other day, was awake and dressed before her.

"Oh, I uh, I couldn't really sleep any longer so I just decided to get up." he answered staring at his mother's bewildered, tired expression. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Okay then." she finished still perplexed while she brewed some coffee.

The room was silent apart from Finn's crunching of his cereal while he ate it and the coffee pot brewing until his mother joined him at the kitchen table with her newly brewed black coffee.

Mrs. Hudson examined Finn's appearance, noticing some minor baggage under his eyes.

"How much sleep did you get last night Finn? You barely ever have bags under your eyes."

"Eh, you know, a couple of hours." he told her nonchalantly with an accompanying shrug.

She just sweetly smiled but it was more of a disapproving smile, if there was such a thing. Then she spoke. "Hun, you know you need more than just a couple of hours of sleep. You're a teenager, and teens need as much sleep as possible or else you all are _complete _cranky messes." she stated along with a little laughter.

He just softly smiled in return and said, "Yeah I know mom but I just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" she began. "And what possibly was so important that it could have been circling around in your thoughts that you couldn't sleep?"

He didn't answer but instead just blushed. Mrs. Hudson knew her son like the back of her hand and knew exactly what kind of thought had made itself a home in his mind. She didn't need much more than his rosy cheeks to connect the dots.

"A girl?" she concluded.

He recognized the look in her eyes; the, 'I just caught you' look. It was the same look he used to get when he'd steal cookies from the pantry just before dinner when he was little. There would be no denying or getting out of her accusations. 'Damn. How does she always know everything?' Finn wondered before answering her.

"Um yeah." he muttered thinking his face couldn't possibly turn any redder.

Mrs. Hudson's face lit up with excitement. "_So_?" she asked, wanting to know all the details.

"_So_, what?" Finn retorted, not going to play this game with his mom.

"You know. What's her name? What's she like?"

"Mom, I love you but, I don't really feel comfortable having this type of conversation with you." he let her know while he looked down and stirred around the last cereal bits in his bowl with his spoon.

"Why not? I'm a girl. I was a teenager once. I know what these kinds of things are about." she informed him.

He rolled his eyes after hearing what she said and finished. "_That _even makes it more uncomfortable. I'm_ not _going to talk about this with you right now."

He quickly shot a look at the clock on the wall hoping it was time to start heading to school. Thankfully, he had been sitting at the table longer than he thought and he would need to leave for school soon.

Mrs. Hudson opened her mouth as to say something, but before she could get a word in, he cut her off and said, "I need to leave for school in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna take the bus today though." and briskly got up from the table, put his bowl in the sink, and jogged back up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

He was throwing some papers into his backpack when he heard his cell phone vibrate on top of his dresser. He walked across the room still carrying his backpack in hand, and flipped open the phone to find a text waiting.

**Hey dude. Heard you were taking Quinn out somewhere. Nice work buddy! Where are you going for your date? –Puck**

He rapidly typed his response.

**Hey! Thanks, yeah I am taking her out but I'm not really sure it's a date. We're just hanging out but I don't think I should tell you where I'm taking her. You might just be trying to scam some of my awesome, fool proof ideas off me. –Finn**

He chuckled a little while he finished responding. A few minutes later, he got another message.

**Yeah right bro. I'm Puckzilla. I don't need your date ideas. I'm the freakin man. –Puck**

He couldn't hold back and busted out into a laughing fit after he read the message.

**Haha, whatever _Man_. I'll text you later to let you know how it went. –Finn**

**Sounds good dude. Just remember, don't do anything stupid. I know you're prone to that kind of stuff. –Puck**

**Haha I'll try not to. Later bro . –Finn**

After finishing the text, he looked at the time on his phone and figured the bus would be coming by soon, so he put his cell phone in one of his bag's pockets, set off down the stairs and outside to wait.

* * *

Taking the bus didn't leave him much time to socialize in the morning before the first bell since the bus had to pick up other kids on the way to school. He kind of wished he had let his mom drive him so he could have those precious minutes to talk to Quinn. Then he thought about it again and knew that if he had, she would probably stop on the side of the road somewhere and demand he at least tell her the girl's name before moving on. 'I suppose the bus was the safer idea.' he thought to himself.

He had just walked through the bus entrance to the school when the annoying, high pitched ring of the first bell rang in his ears and echoed through the hallways. He watched as the crowd of kids further down the hall dispersed into different directions. It was time for him to get a move on as well. Great… Hopefully he would be able to catch Quinn at some point today to discuss their plans.

Since today was Thursday, the school was running on an even block schedule like they did every Thursday; only attending even periods like 2, 4, and 6. He sighed being very annoyed with the schedule only because the only two classes he and Quinn shared were periods 1 and 3. Go figure, right?

* * *

He had made it through spanish and freshman English; his first two periods. He was happy that they were over and the school day was getting closer to an end and he would be able to go on his "date" with Quinn, but he wasn't happy about the fact that he had still yet to talk to her. There was one point when he was close in between second and fourth period to talk to Quinn but he had only just caught a glimpse of her walking around the corner of a hallway. He would have gone after her but he was going to be late to turn in his poorly done homework to his teacher and he kind of needed the grade, so he had to let her go.

There wasn't too much left to the school day anymore besides lunch and sixth period, so he needed to see her. He would just go to lunch and find her there, he planned.

* * *

Finn walked through the doorway of the cafeteria and started searching through the crowd of students to find one Quinn Fabray. He quickly spotted her standing in the check out line to pay for a bottle of water and started weaving in between other kids to get to her. It was times like these that he was actually really happy that he was freakishly tall for his age. Then he heard some weird name over the voices of other kids.

"Hey! Finnocence!" he heard a girl shout.

He stopped in his tracks for a second in confusion. It sure as hell wasn't his name but he heard Finn in there. He turned around towards the direction in which the voice came from and immediately wished he hadn't. Could he ever catch a break?

There was his favorite Latina cheerleader, Santana_….__ not_. She sauntered up to him grinning, glad that she had gotten his attention.

"Hey Finny. I wasn't really sure if you would even connect your name to my new pet name for you but I'm glad I was wrong." she said practically insulting his dumbness, but he just let it go.

"Um, what exactly are you calling me now?" he asked with his brow bunched up in confusion.

"Finnocence. You likey?" she questioned seductively with a quick raise from her eye brow and a playing smirk on her lips.

"Well, I don't really care, actually." he informed her while still keeping Quinn in the corner of his eye trying to make sure he didn't lose track of her in the sea of students.

"Oh come on. I worked hard on that. I've been trying to come up with cute names we can call each other for when we start dating and I decided that yours could be Finno-"

As soon as he heard, 'when we start dating,' his eyes automatically rolled and he grabbed a handful of his hair in frustration. Oh my God, what did she not understand? He had to speak up.

He cut her off, "Listen Santana, I like you and all, but just not like that. I'm sorry but, I don't want to date you! I mean, did you think me walking away from you, multiple times I might add, was me trying to play hard to get or something?" Santana looked befuddled at the words that were easily pouring out of his mouth. She couldn't believe a guy was turning her down.

No words escaped her lips. Only a few disgusted gasps towards Finn's words. It was then that he saw Puck walk into the cafeteria out of his peripheral vision. He quickly snagged Puck by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into their conversation.

"Hey you know Puck, Santana!" he told her trying to be as up-beat as possible. "He has a thing for hot girls and you think you're hot, so why not take this opportunity that I'm so graciously giving you, to get to know each other a little better."

Puck looked at Finn quite disoriented. "Just talk to her for me!" Finn quietly ordered Puck while subtly elbowing him for emphasis. He heard a soft "sure" in response which was his queue to get to steppin' out of that situation and go see Quinn.

He quickly speed walked away from the pair in the direction of the check out line, feeling Santana's glare the whole way there. He wondered if he had just made an enemy out of her but who knows.

In no time, he had made it next to Quinn and flirtingly leaned into her a little, giving her a soft nudge. "Hey."

She looked over to her side and smiled. "Hey. I went looking for you this morning but couldn't find you."

'Stupid other kids that needed to get on the bus to school made me miss the chance to talk to Quinn!' he thought wanting so badly to just face-palm himself.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I had to take the bus this morning and it didn't get here until like, right before first bell rang. I tried finding you in between periods today but I was always running late and I had to pass in some work that my teacher only ended up giving me a D on. I mean, I could've just saved time and not done it if I knew I was only going to get a D and-"

He stopped stupidly rambling when he heard Quinn giggle and saw her cutely smile. God was she beautiful. She was just something else. He wanted to melt.

"Right… Sorry about the rambling. It's probably really dumb sometimes…" his voice trailed off from him being a little embarrassed.

"Hey, I told you that I thought it was cute." she kindly reminded him, playfully slapping his chest.

He felt his whole face turn into a large grin, the one his mom dubbed his signature, Finn Grin. "Right. Thanks."

"So I wanted to know about our plans. What's happening?" she asked him as she paid the lunch lady for the water, and they started walking towards the Cheerios table.

"I told you that you were going to have to wait and see, didn't I? It's supposed to be a surprise." he responded with a big smile.

"Fine, but you're killing me with the mystery stuff." she began. "Can I at least know what time we're getting together, or should I just expect you to show up at my door and surprise me?" she teased.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." he sarcasticly came back with. "No I won't surprise you there. Would seven be okay to come by and get you? I know it might be a little late considering it's still a school night but I promise we won't be out super late."

They had made it to the Cheerio's table and Quinn put her bottle of water on the table and turned back around towards Finn. "Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine. I don't think my parents will mind." she told him with a sweet smile.

"Cool." he returned the smile. The bell signaling that lunch had ended rang. "So I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yep, seven it is." she confirmed.

Right before he was about to walk away, he turned to her and said, "By the way, wear something…. sporty." with his grin.

She raised an eyebrow in response, which Finn came to know as Quinn's signature kind of thing. "Okay." she answered while softly giggling a bit.

He gave her a quick wave and headed out the doors of the café. 'What did I just get myself into?' she happily wondered with a big grin of her own plastered on her face.

* * *

**Sorry about dragging on the date for this long but I felt like more stuff needed to be added in the middle before the date happened. Next chapter will have the date for sure, I promise. Let me know how this chapter went my amazing readers. I love reading all of the reviews I get. Whoo! Thanks again :)**


	6. The date

**Okay everyone, this is my longest chapter EVER! 5,607 words not including the author's notes. Sorry it took me some time to update, or at least more time than normal. I had three projects going at once this week and they took up all my time. It sucked. I passed in two out of the three on Thursday so I started writing then and just finished today. Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Tick…tick…tick…tick…

'Ugh, why won't this clock go faster? Maybe I'll just sleep through the last twenty minutes.' Finn thought to himself while he sat through his last period class, geometry. Ever since he solidified his and Quinn's plans in lunch, he had been counting down each individual hour, minute, and second until their date. You know, he was just a _little_ excited.

Since he would be stuck in school for another twenty minutes and he had _no_ idea about what they were learning at the moment, he decided now would be a good time to catch up on the sleep he missed the previous night. It was power napping time.

He felt his eye lids getting ever so closer to each other, his teacher's figure growing smaller and smaller from his view, and finally it was dark.

Some time later, his eyes reopened feeling quite refreshed. 'Power naps are awesome.' He figured the bell would ring any second. He shot a glance back up to the large black and white clock that graced the wall of every class room to confirm his suspicion.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. 'What? Five minutes? Seriously? How is that possible? How has it only been five minutes?' he complained to himself as he frustratingly ran his fingers through his short dark hair.

He didn't understand how it was possible for him to say he'd only sleep ten more minutes in the mornings and end up sleeping for thirty, but when he wanted to sleep for twenty minutes, he could only sleep for five? What the hell! It's one of those things where you feel like you've slept for a short time but you actually slept for longer and vice versa. It sucked.

For the last agonizing fifteen minutes of class, he sat impatiently in his seat, bouncing his leg up and down under the table with his fingers lightly strumming the top.

After a thousand desk strums later, the bell let out a blaring ring.

"Finally!" he thought out loud, receiving a discouraging look from Mrs. Savvoy who was sitting at her desk in the front.

He awkwardly smiled at the annoyed teacher and wasted no time shoving his papers into his bag, crinkling them in the process, booked it out of math, and down the hall to the area where the buses lined up.

* * *

He rested his head against the window as he stared out watching the trees, houses, and other cars zoom past out of the view of the small window, trying to zone out the screams and shouts of other students. He had just shut his eyes hoping that the ride would go by faster when the bus hit a pothole which caused his head to bang off the window. It was times like these when he wished his mom decided not to show a house when he got out of school. That pothole wouldn't nearly have sucked as much if it were hit by something smaller like his mom's little Volkswagen sedan.

Being the last stop, since his house was almost out of town, he didn't get home until after about a thirty minute ride, but he was thankful to finally be off the shock-less bus.

He unlocked his front door with the key he and his mom kept on top of the door frame since he lost his house key a while ago and made his way into the house.

He walked inside to an empty, quiet house. He assumed his mom was running a little late and was still showing the house that she had been talking about all week.

Instead of thinking about it anymore, he quickly jogged up the staircase to his room and threw down his bag against his desk. He checked his watch for the time. It was three o'clock.

He had around three and a half hours before he would need to leave his house to pick up Quinn. He had to add in the walking time it would take to get to her house from his. Why walk? It was always good exercise and he liked being fit, plus, there was no way in hell he was letting his mom be their chauffer. Knowing her, he knew for fact that she would embarrass him beyond belief. He had done pretty well in not even letting her know Quinn's name or anything about her, and he wasn't going to give in now.

There was still some time left before he had to start getting ready, so, even as much as he really didn't want to, he started on some homework. He read a few pages in his english book, which he didn't even know what he read after getting to the bottom of the page, and took probably a whole hour trying to do his geometry homework. An hour was a long time to be working on math problems, or at least for him it was. He couldn't understand why he would ever need to know about _Pythagorean Theorems_. He could barely pronounce it never mind _actually_ doing it, so he settled for scribbling down random numbers and drawing shapes on his paper to suffice.

He checked the time again. It read four-thirty. He had two hours left and was extremely stoked to say the least. Since he finished his homework, he decided it was time to start getting ready.

He began to put his things away back into his school bag and then sat down on his bed for a few minutes. The silence of the house and his room led to a lot of thoughts that flooded into his head. Most being worried thoughts ranging from, 'I wonder if I should take a shower. She might think I smell if I don't and that would be a total turn off' to more drastic ones like, 'what if she only agreed to go out with me because she felt bad for me. I bet my stuttering and rambling is _so_ pathetic.'

He really liked her and chose to blow off all the bad thoughts he had. It wasn't time for negativity. He pursed his lips and nodded to himself in determination. Oh yeah, he could definitely do this.

Just in case, he hopped into the shower to clean up after a day of school, even though he took a shower this morning. After about ten extra minutes of letting the hot water run over him, he shut the shower off and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around himself and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He rubbed his face noticing the hair on it. His friends like Puck only tell him it's peach fuzz but he's proud of it no matter what. Then he brushed his teeth and gargled with his minty mouth wash, _twice._ The last thing he wanted was bad breath.

As he threw on his football workout shorts and a McKinley t-shirt, he heard the door downstairs open. He walked to the top of the stairwell and yelled down, "Mom?" He waited a few seconds before he heard his mom shout back, "Yeah Hun, it's me. Sorry I'm home a little late."

He replied that it was okay and went back to his room to search for money.

He went into his closet and grabbed the small shoebox off the top shelf where he put his most prized possessions like his blanket his dad got him in the hospital which he named McGeeGee, his limited edition Ken Griffey Jr. base ball card, one of his Skinemax magazines, and his money. As he opened the box that was now on his bed and sifted through its contents, he realized he didn't have any money left in it. He started to wonder where it had gone when he remembered his last purchase.

He looked to the far end of his room near his TV. On the same stand was his answer.

"Ugh, stupid Halo! You just had to buy it new, didn't you Finn?" he asked in a mock tone while face palming himself.

He didn't have money for his date with Quinn. Now what would he do? He immediately had a solution but he didn't like it.

Finn slowly walked downstairs and into the living room where his mom was sitting reading one of those home décor magazines.

"Hey mom! How was your day? Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?" He quickly thought about what he said and needed to correct himself. "You know, something simple I mean. Like…. a sandwich?"

He kept a bright and pleasant smile plastered on his face, merely for appearances as she gave him a strange, confused look. He knew she was wondering what he was up to.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he added, hoping to get some extra brownie points.

She only raised an eyebrow in response before asking, "What are you up to Finn?"

'God, how does she _always_ know?' He answered her as nonchalant as he could. "Why would you think I'd be up to something? Can't a son do nice stuff for his mother?" he asked trying to sound as taken back as possible.

"See, I like to think so but that's never the real reason. So what do you want Finn?" She saw straight through his act.

There was no use in playing this any longer so he just came out with it. "Okay mom. I was wondering if I could borrow some money."

"How much money?" she suspiciously asked.

"Um…. I don't know….. maybe like….. forty bucks?" he answered dragging out his words trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Forty dollars? Finn, why on earth would you need that much money?"

"It's for a charity?" he replied hoping she'd buy that.

"Yeah, nice try Finn. What is it, the 'Finn Hudson Charity'?" she said not buying anything he was selling.

Man, she was difficult. He guessed he'd have to tell her eventually. "Fine… I need the money because... I'm taking a girl out tonight."

Mrs. Hudson couldn't help but smile and get excited. "Ooooh, is it for the girl you were thinking of last night?" she questioned.

Finn couldn't face his mom while answering her. He felt defeated in the sense that he knew he had to tell her what he had been trying to keep a secret. He answered her looking in another direction. "Yeah. Her name's Quinn Fabray. She's on the cheerleading squad and she's in some of my classes. She's really nice and extremely beautiful and she agreed to go on a date with me, so I really need this money." He told her hopefully.

She smiled at him, still in disbelief how grown up her little man has become.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her purse off the kitchen table. She returned to the living room where Finn was still waiting and started to dig through her purse.

"So does that mean yes?" he asked, eyeing her hand rifling through the contents of her purse.

"Yes." She simply said and handed him the money.

He gratefully took it from her hand and smiled at her. "Thanks mom. You're so totally awesome."

She just quietly laughed to herself and let out a little, "I know," and watched as Finn shot back up to his room.

He hung out in his room for the rest of the time before he had to leave. He mostly just watched the Ohio State vs. George Mason basketball game on TV. He never missed a Buckeyes game no matter what. He always wanted to get better technique in whatever sport so watching those _beast_ college guys own was how he learned. The last minutes he had in his room were spent making sure he didn't have any pit stains on his shirt on account he had been pretty nervous.

He was Finn Hudson, popular jock. He shouldn't be nervous, but he was. Outside of school, he was just Finn Hudson, a normal guy from Lima, Ohio.

Pushing all of his pre-date jitters to the side, he put on his most confident face he had, stared at his reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, and walked back downstairs.

Near the front door, he grabbed his running shoes and put them on. Once he was finished and stood up, he let his mom know he was leaving. She wished him good luck, but he was already assured of that since he was wearing his lucky boxers, and made his way out the door.

* * *

He didn't live too far away from the Fabray household on Dudley road. He had walked there before for a carbo night that she held at her house for the cheerleaders and football players once, and he remembered the way easily.

As he walked, he watched the sun sink below the horizon and thought about how cool it looked. He picked up his pace and turned it into a brisk walk after the sun had disappeared considering it was starting to get cooler and he didn't really feel like being too cold.

It was then that he thought about how much chillier it would be walking to and back from the date, but he'd rather suffer with Quinn in the cold than suffer his mom in a car ride.

* * *

Finn just turned onto Dudley road and could see Quinn's large white home. It was the third house, well mansion, on the street and was easily visible from where he was. His fast pace got him to his destination quicker than he thought and he arrived at her doorstep five minutes early.

He stopped in front of the big red double door and took a deep breathe and then slowly exhaled. He could do this.

He pushed the small lit up door bell on the right side of the door and listened to it chime. Not even ten seconds later did someone open the door.

A man answered the door. Finn took in his appearance. He was pretty big, a bit smaller than Finn though, blonde, middle aged, probably around the same age as his mom, and he wore a yellow sweater vest with tan slacks and loafers. Finn had never met Quinn's father before but he made a pretty good guess that this man was him.

"Yes?" the man asked curiously, eyeing Finn up and down.

Finn took a split second to respond, the nervousness building up inside him yet again. "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm here to pick up Quinn." He answered as confidently as his voice would let him.

"Oh right, Quinny mentioned a boy would be over around this time." He said while looking at the grandfather clock that Finn could easily see through the door.

"Why don't you come in and wait. Quinn isn't ready yet but she should be down any minute know." he told Finn as he guided him inside the house and shut the door.

Quinn Fabray's house was just as nice as it was the last time he had seen it, maybe even nicer. It looked like stuff had been added since the last time he was there.

He was pretty sure Quinn's family came from money, either that or her dad must have been a drug dealer, he figured. Then he took another glance at Mr. Fabray. Or maybe he was just a doctor or a lawyer, he reconsidered.

He sat down on their couch as Mr. Fabray had directed and waited in silence with Mr. Fabray staring him down.

He awkwardly smiled at the man, trying to be as polite as possible. 'Oh God, could this be any more uncomfortable?' he asked himself.

"So, you said your name's Finn Hudson?" Mr. Fabray asked.

"Uh, yes Sir, that's me." he politely confirmed, trying really hard to hide his nerves.

"Are you related to Carole Hudson?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's my mom." he confirmed smiling.

"She's very nice. She showed us this house when we decided to move to here from another part of Lima." Mr. Fabray told him as he gestured around the room.

"Yes Sir, she's really great, and really good at what she does."

"That she is." he said while Mrs. Fabray came into the den.

"Oh! Why hello. You must be Finn. I'm Mrs. Fabray." She told him as she introduced herself.

He was pretty sure he had met her before but he stood up any way and shook her hand. She reminded him of one of those peppy slash, blousy alcoholic moms that he sees sometimes on that Desperate Housewives show.

"I'll go check on what's taking Quinny so long and be right back." She announced to the room and graciously walked up the marble stair case.

Finn smiled to himself, thinking about how Quinn's parents call her Quinny. He knew he had to bring that up later. Then Mr. Fabray started talking again.

"So Finn. Do you play sports?" he wondered, seemingly trying to figure Finn out.

"Yes I do. I play football right now and I plan on playing basketball when that starts and probably baseball in the spring."

He looked at Finn with interest. "Oh, what position in football?"

"I'm the quarterback." he answered.

He watched as Mr. Fabray nodded his head and said, "I played half back myself in my high school days."

Finn just politely smiled and nodded his head in return.

"Are you in any clubs?" he asked him, still very interested in probably trying to find a flaw in Finn.

He answered that he was thinking about joining the Celibacy Club because they shared his beliefs, which was a lie. He really wanted to join because Quinn was in it.

He was happy when their conversation switched back to sports from religion. He didn't feel right lying about stuff like that.

"What's your favorite college team Finn?"

"Well, I like the Buckeyes. They've had a pretty good record this year. I just watched the George Mason basketball game before I came over and I have to say…" his voice trailed off as he noticed Quinn and her mom out of the corner of his eye.

She was standing at the top of the stairs and started to walk down. She definitely listened when he said to wear sporty clothes. Her hair was up like normal and she had on a long sleeved Cheerios cheer shirt on, with capris looking yoga type pants and some sneakers. She looked _hot_.

He couldn't help but smile widely at her as he watched her make her way down the stairs with her hand gliding down the railing. Then he felt eyes burning through him.

He looked back to Mr. Fabray who was still sitting in the chair but giving him something that resembled a death glare.

He quickly averted his eyes off Quinn and onto the floor, a little scared for himself.

"Hey Finn! You ready to go?" he heard a sweet voice ask.

Finn looked up from the floor slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that might get her dad upset.

He softly smiled at her and said, "Yeah, I'm ready now that you are."

"Great. Let's get going then." she replied and grabbed his hand to pull him off the couch.

He got up and followed her to the door; Mr. and Mrs. Fabray close behind. He turned around to face them once more.

"We'll be back around nine." he told them.

"At nine!" Mr. Fabray strictly answered, causing Finn to jump a little.

"Right, _at_ nine." he confirmed back to Mr. Fabray trying his best to give him one last polite smile, and then they were off.

* * *

They had only walked for a few seconds before Quinn started to talk to him. "Sorry about my dad. He tries to put on the tough guy act in an attempt to scare boys."

"Well it works." Finn replied while laughing a little.

She giggled at his response too. "So now can I know where we are going? I can only deal with surprises for so long." she joked elbowing him softly.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you now," he began, nudging her back. "I hope you as coordinated off the field as you are when you do cheers because we're going to the batting cages at the sports park." he said with his grin.

"I think I can handle that." she let him know nudging him back harder this time.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" he asked in a mock tone.

"I think it just might be." she responded raising her eyebrow.

Finn could not help but be super excited, and even a little intimidated.

* * *

They only walked for a short while longer and continued to talk, joke, and laugh before they got there.

"Thank God this place is indoors." she breathed as they walked into the entrance of the batting cages which was thankfully warmer inside than outside.

"Yeah." he agreed as he went to the guy running it.

He paid the guy for an hour and brought back two bats and two helmets to the bench where Quinn was waiting.

"Okay. You can have this helmet since the other one was just being used and it's sweaty." he pointed out.

"Eww that's gross." she replied.

"I know, but I'd wear it for you." he responded sweetly.

She smiled at him and put her helmet on. He handed her, her bat and let her into the first batting cage, which had the slowest balls.

"Okay, you got this. Let's see how much coordination you claim to have!" he shouted from outside the cage.

She laughed and waited for the ball.

The first time she swung she was so far off from even getting close to hitting the ball. It was then when Finn noticed her _terrible_ stance.

He threw on his helmet and ran into the cage in between balls. He watched the timer on the far end that told you when the next ball was coming.

"Okay _Quinny_. Even though I know you are just, _so_ good, I'm going to help you a little bit." he teased.

She gave him a, 'ha-ha you're funny' look as he showed her the proper stance and aligned her up with the plate. He stood as far to the side as possible when the next ball was pitched and watched her swing and….miss.

"Ugh… this is really difficult." she told him and he sweetly smiled.

"Here." he quickly said before he lined up behind her and positioned himself around her small figure. He grabbed on top of her hands with his and they practiced a few swings in unison.

"Okay, do you think you get it?" he asked right before he started to back away.

"Yeah but I still think you should help me hit the ball." she answered looking behind her asking him to stay.

He grinned and agreed. They waited for the next ball and together, they hit it to the two hundred yard mark.

"Nice!" he congratulated her with a high five before she jumped into his arms and hugged him. He returned the hug and when they let go of each other, he saw the big smile on her face.

'Wow' is all he could think.

They stared at one another for a few split seconds before she cleared her throat and said, "Um, it's your turn now."

He cleared his throat as well. "Oh, uh, right."

They moved to the third cage where the balls were faster for him. He was glad that he had played baseball in the spring since he was younger and could hit fast balls. It would definitely help him impress Quinn.

She watched in amazement as he hit every ball that was launched his way. When he finished, he took off his helmet, which he felt bad for the next person that wore it, because it was now even more sweaty and gross, and grabbed Quinn's and brought them and the bats back to the front.

He checked his watch that showed 8:05pm.

"So do you want to grab some ice cream?" he asked her.

She looked a little hesitant. She didn't want ice cream where she would have to sit outside in the cold and eat it.

He could tell this is what she was debating so he added in, "There's inside seating."

Her expression changed from hesitant to happy. "Okay, that sounds so much better." she told him giggling a bit.

"Alright." he agreed and they took the short walk to the Lima Scoop.

* * *

They walked into the ice cream shop and Quinn looked around. "Oh yeah, I should have known this place had indoor seating. I've been here before, but it was a while ago. Probably not since the beginning of last summer."

Finn was in disbelief. He couldn't believe someone couldn't come here all the time. He made it a ritual with Puck to come here at least once a week growing up and probably every other week since they started high school.

"What? How could you not come here all the time?" he questioned jokingly but he was befuddled at the same time.

"Easy. Coach Sylvester deemed this place one of the most 'Hideous Places of Lima' in her cheer book that we had to read. She told us we weren't allowed to come here or else."

"Or else what?" Finn asked worriedly.

"No one knows. She just says it's bad." she answered while shrugging.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. We don't have to stay here."

"No it's okay. She won't know. Thursday nights she goes to her weekly cheer seminars so she won't be out and around."

"Okay good." he breathed less worried.

She laughed at how worried he had looked and he just smiled in return.

Once they had ordered their ice creams, they sat down at one of the smaller tables in the back since it was one of the only ones they could find. Usually Lima wasn't crowded at night but this ice cream parlor was since it was so good. People all across Lima came here.

"So how's your ice cream?" he asked.

"Really good. I'm so glad to be back here. I forgot how yummy this was." she said taking another lick.

He chuckled a little. She was too cute.

"How about yours?" she reciprocated.

"Amazing." he told her with a bunch of enthusiasm that made her laugh. He loved making her laugh. "Probably not as good as yours though. I totally should have gotten what you did." he added.

She looked at him and smiled. "Do you want to try some?"

He looked at her a little confused since he knew that Quinn Fabray never usually shared too much, but ultimately agreed.

She leaned the cone towards him and just before he was about to try some, she shoved the ice cream into his face.

He jumped back in shock and watched as Quinn's face contorted from a face of sweetness to hysterical laughing.

"Ugh, that went up my nose." he told her as she sweetly smiled but continued to laugh at him.

He just shook it off and reminder her, "hey, you forgot to try some of mine!" as he shoved his ice cream into her face.

In a few short minutes, they both had colorful blobs of ice cream on their faces and they couldn't have been more excited about it.

After they had come out of their designated bathrooms all washed up, they made their way to the exit since Quinn needed to be home soon.

They had made it about half way before they ducked behind a wall with plants on it to see a certain two people sitting at a booth against the opposite wall.

"Hey, it's Puck and Santana." Finn acknowledged watching the two teens happily laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, would you believe it?" Quinn responded.

"Hmmm…go figure." he agreed but giving himself a pat on the back for setting them up and getting Santana off him.

With that, they quickly made their way out of the shop without being seen and started back to Quinn's.

Even though he hated the cold on the walk back, he was glad that Quinn said she was which allowed him to wrap his arm around her. 'Oh yeah, thank you Ohio nights.'

* * *

"Well, this is me." she told him as they walked up the drive of her home. It was 8:58pm when he checked his watch. Was he good or what?

"Yep…" he confirmed.

"Listen, I had a really great time tonight Finn. Thanks for talking me out. I usually don't like surprises but I actually enjoyed yours."

"So did I and, thanks. That means a lot Quinn." He awkwardly stood there for a few seconds before saying, "Good night Quinn."

He started to walk off before she stopped him. "Finn, wait!"

He turned around to find her running to him.

"Yea-" he started but couldn't finish before her lips were on his. The kiss was so sweet, like the strawberry ice cream she had, which was pretty good by the way. He found out when he was wiping it off his face.

He wanted the kiss to last forever and it seemed like it would have, if he didn't hear a, "Ahem!" from behind Quinn.

She quickly broke the kiss and turned around to find her father standing behind her on the door step.

"Time to come in Quinn. It's nine o'clock." he noted.

"Okay, Daddy." she responded. She took one last look at Finn who looked amazed, smiled, and then quickly walked past her dad and into the house.

"Good night Finn." Mr. Fabray said in a commanding tone.

"Night Sir." he answered with an awkward wave and turned around to start walking home.

Only once he had gotten off Dudley road did he smile his possible widest smile.

* * *

It was about 9:45pm when he got home since he walked slower even though it was cold, but he didn't care. He was pretty tired once he got there though. His mom had left the front door unlocked for him and left the kitchen light on as well.

He walked into his mom's room to let her know he was home, and then went straight to his to pass out.

Just before he was about to shut off his lights and crawl under the covers, he looked at his phone which was lit up. He reached for it on his night stand and read the text that he received.

**Good night Finn. - Quinn**

He typed back a response.

**Good night Quinn. - Finn **

He felt the corners of his lips tug into a tired smile and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah that was three days worth of writing :) How was it? Let me know. Much appreciated!**


	7. It's camping time

**A/N: Hey everyone! I feel like I'm always apologizing for late chapters recently but it's because I am, so I'll just come out and say, sorry for making my amazing readers wait about two weeks for this chapter. I didn't end up writing for like a week after the last update and when I did eventually start writing this, it took my a few extra days because of its length. But without delaying any longer, here's the next chapter in my little Fuinn saga!**

* * *

Football season had come and gone, Finn leading the Titans to the playoffs before they eventually lost. He was upset about it but he couldn't really complain. He had done what seemed to be the impossible and made starting QB as a freshman and led them to one of their longest seasons they had in the history of football at McKinley. It still sucked to have lost but he was happy he was going to continue starting next season.

Like he had planned, he ended up playing basketball right after football finished and baseball soon following in the spring. He spent most of his free time away from athletics with Quinn. He still hadn't gotten her to be his girlfriend yet but he was working on it, heck, he's been working on it since their first date. Even though they acted like they were together, kissing, holding hands, and spending time together, they still hadn't made it official, much to the shock and surprise of the rest of the student body.

The reason they hadn't made it official yet wasn't because they both hadn't agreed to wanting to date one another, because they had, but because of her father.

Finn knew from the first time he met Mr. Russell Fabray that the man meant business. He had strong beliefs in who he was and in his family. They were devoted Christians and he was completely old fashioned. There was no way that Finn could become Quinn's boyfriend unless he made it a proposal…. to her father. You know, the way guys back in history used to do it all the time; ask the father of the girl for his daughter's hand in marriage. It wasn't like Finn was asking Quinn to marry him but in Mr. Fabray's terms, he should be planning on it.

He couldn't lie or deny it; Mr. Fabray scared the crap out of him. No matter how many times Finn had gone to Quinn's house and talked to her dad and tried to earn his trust, Mr. Fabray was always trying to find something within him, a flaw, something to stop him from letting Finn be with his daughter.

He finally decided that no matter what her father thought of him, he would become her boyfriend.

Today was the day. It was the last day of their freshman year. He had spent the whole second semester with Quinn, trying to win her over, and he thanked his lucky stars every day that he had. He really like her, like, _really_ liked her. He never wanted anything more than to be the lucky guy that got Quinn Fabray on his arm; well it was actually the second most desired thing in his life. The first being his strongest desire for his mom to be proud of him and for him to be there for her. Quinn was a very close second.

He had just finished taking his last final of the year, geometry, which he pretty much failed since he sucked at math and lost track of what they were doing half way through the year. He slugishly slipped out of his seat and walked up to the front of the room to turn his test in. When he handed Ms. Savvoy his exam, she gave him a less than pleased look. He figured she must have seen the monster truck jumping through a ring of fire flippy-book type of picture he made on the corners of the pages. He just grinned at her thinking, 'you couldn't really expect too much of me. I fall asleep during this class.'

When he returned to his seat, he discretely pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Quinn.

**Hey, meet me at the front of the gym offices after the bell? - Finn**

A few minutes later his phone lightly buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open and read the message.

**Sure. See you then. – Quinn**

Since baseball ended a few days ago, he had to run by the gym offices to give Coach Tanaka back his baseball jersey. They never got to keep any type of sports jersey over the summer. It was weird but it was school policy.

While he waited patiently for the last bell of the year to ring, he thought about how Coach Tanaka coached everything. It got him wondering if the school was too cheap to hire more coaches or if Coach Tanaka was just _that_ good that he could do it all. He rethought about it, 'nah. Tanaka's terrible. He sits there and stuffs his face at our games.' It was definitely McKinley's low funding to every other sports team besides the Cheerios.

After the bell, he made his way to the gym. He dropped off his jersey and waited for Quinn to show up while he relaxed his body up against the wall next to the door of the athletic office. He thought about his plan to ask Quinn to come camping with him and his mom this weekend. He knew that Quinn wasn't much of an out-doorsy person like he was, but she was always up for something new. That was something he loved about her. Quinn was constantly unpredictable in those ways. She seemed like a girly girl in school but Finn knew better. He learned about her extreme side the day she asked to go dirt biking with him. She even got all padded up in his extra gear, wearing his riding shirt and everything. 'Oh yeah, that was a good day.' he thought before he was snapped out of his reverie by someone.

"Yo, what's up bro?" he heard a voice ask walking out of the gym doors right near where he stood.

"Oh, hey Puck. I thought you would be outta hear by now." he responded as they did their signature hand shake.

"Yeah I know right?" the tone of his voice even sounded in disbelief. "No, I'm on my way out now. Had to drop off my jersey and grab the rest of my stuff out of my gym locker. You know, the stuff I can't go the summer without like my muscle milk. " he let Finn know as he flexed.

"Sweet. I just finished doing that stuff too." Finn told him with a laughing smile.

Puck looked at him curiously. "Then why the hell are you still here? You actually like school enough to stay later than the last bell of the year?" he asked jokingly.

"No man, I'm waiting for Quinn. She's meeting me here." he corrected.

"Oh okay. That sounds more like the Finn Hudson I know. The Finn Hudson that liked school was kind of freaking me out." he commented while laughing.

After they finished joking, Puck's face quickly tensed up, realizing something. "Sorry dude but I have to go. I told Santana that I'd meet her somewhere."

Finn caught on to the sudden urgency in his voice, so he let him go. As fast as they could, they did their handshake again then Puck turned and made his way down the hall while Finn watched Puck's figure grow smaller and smaller as he disappeared down the abandoned hall way.

He was happy for his friend. He had gotten what he wanted, with the help of Finn, and stuck with Santana. It also benefited Finn because it made Santana forget that she ever had a thing for him. He wasn't upset about the loss in her.

To pass a quick minute, he slowly walked over to the gym doors to peer inside and see if there were anymore of his team mates coming out of the locker room. When he didn't see anyone he glanced down at his watch to check the time and turned around to find Quinn leaning up against the same wall where he had been, just silently watching him.

He jumped back a little being completely startled by her presence. She sweetly smiled at his shocked expression.

"Wow, aren't you good?" he started. "You know, you and Santana both. Just coming out of no where. Coach Sylvester must be teaching you guys like, ninja moves or something." he joked.

She answered with a quiet laugh to his comment. He laughed along but kept in mind that she never technically answered his question. What happens at Cheerios practice stays at Cheerios practice he supposed.

The giggles died down as she began to speak. "I am _so_ glad school is over. I'm happy we won't be freshman anymore too. No longer the babies of the school right?" she asked with a grin.

"Riight." he agreed.

Finn took notice how Quinn uncomfortably shifted her Cheerios bag on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to hold that for you?" he asked while pointing at the large bag that hung off the side of her body.

"Sure… thanks." she breathed as she huffed pulling the huge duffle bag off her strained shoulder and gave it to Finn.

As soon as he had a grasp on the bag, he realized how truly heavy it was. He almost let himself drop it because of its weight, but he quickly recovered. He slung it over his right shoulder and immediately knew why Quinn gave up the bag easily. It felt like there were a bunch of bricks in the thing.

Quinn gave Finn a laughing smile as she saw his quick but noticeable struggling face as he moved the bag's strap farther onto his shoulder.

"Anyway," he began. "I know that your summer cheer camp thing starts next week, so I was wondering if you would want to do something this weekend with me before then since you're always into trying new and exciting things." he questioned with an accompanying smile.

She raised an eyebrow in response before she asked, "like what?"

She watched as his grin slowly formed on his face.

"Well, I was thinking that, this weekend, you might want to come camping with me…. and my mom." he finished while rolling his eyes at the note of his mom.

"Camping?"

"Yeah, you know, with me. My mom will be there too but she won't _really_ be around watching us… just camping."

She didn't say anything in return and Finn had immediately thought that she might think this was him trying to make advancements on her, trying to get her alone. His eyes grew wide and facial features tensed up before word vomit just started pouring out of his mouth a mile a minute. "But I mean, I mean not like us alone, I'm, I'm- I'm not trying to make that seem like I'm coming onto you, my mom will be there! Like, I meant she- she won't have to watch us as in, not like a baby sitter would because we don't have to be babysat. She's going to be there since she has to I guess…" He felt completely and utterly stupid like a dumb moron at that moment but he began to feel better when he saw her sweet smile grace her soft features.

"It's fine Finn. That's not what I thought at all. You're a great guy and I know you'd never pressure me into anything when we're camping this weekend." She said, relieving him.

"Yeah you're right. I'm so glad you didn't take that the wrong-" he stopped himself in mid sentence. "Wait, so is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled at his cute look of anticipation. "Mhm-hm. That's a yes. I'm sure my parents won't mind. My mom says yes to anything."

He couldn't help but smile and get excited at her answer. "Great! So I'll come over later tonight to pick you up? My mom thought it would be better to leave tonight rather than tomorrow so we could get in more time to camp and stuff."

"That sounds fine. I have to run over to Brittany's anyway to grab some pom-poms and my extra pair of sneakers… and some clothes I let her borrow." she noted as she remembered the last bit. "I should be back at my house sometime around four-thirty."

"Okay then. I'll come by your house at five to get you, give you some time to get stuff together."

"Alright." she agreed.

"Sweet. See you then." he told her before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, returned her bag, and backed away down the hall facing her while she sweetly waved then he turned around and started on his walk home.

* * *

On his way home he thought about his little white lie to Quinn. He told her he would be there at five but his actual plan was to get to her house before she got home and talk to her dad so he decided to show up at four after he finished getting his last minute things ready for the weekend. He figured he might need a little bit of time to explain himself to Mr. Fabray about the "proposal" and even though a half-hour wasn't that long, he would take what he could get since it was the only time he'd be free.

When he got home it was three o'clock. His mom was sitting in the living room reading a book. She took the day off from work to dig through some old boxes in the basement. She never told him what she was planning on doing with them this morning but he assumed she was looking for camping stuff or hopefully getting rid of her weird old memorabilia junk she kept from the 80s.

"Hey mom." he greeted her as he shut the door.

She looked up from her book and at him. "Oh hey Hun. How was your last day of school?"

"Fine I guess." he casually answered while shrugging and threw down his bag on the kitchen table.

"How did that geometry final go? I hope that studying did you some good." she called from the living room.

He was pretty sure he failed and that the "studying" didn't help either. While his mom thought he was studying for hours last night, he was actually playing Call of Duty online on his Xbox. It was his weakness.

He answered her when he walked back into the living room. "Eh, you know. It went…." He couldn't think of a word to substitute for bad and at the same time not sounding it so he just answered with, "Yeah, that studying definitely made a difference."

She just smiled at him probably thinking he meant it in a good way but he wasn't planning on telling her anymore.

"Enough about my day mom. I want to know how your day went." he asked her changing the subject.

"It went really well. I was very productive today." she responded with a delighted smile as she pulled out a box from behind the couch.

"What's that?" he questioned eyeing the box.

She folded open the flaps of the cardboard box as he peeked over it. As soon as he saw the contents he knew exactly where the box was from.

"It's dad's stuff?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes it is." She paused for a brief second before continuing. "Finn, I know that you really like Quinn and want to make a good impression on her dad later so I just thought you might want to look nice; dress the part."

There was a short moment where he regretted telling his mom about his plan but it was easily forgotten when she pulled the contents from the old box.

His eyes grew wide when he saw a navy blue jacket rising up from its cardboard container. "This was your dad's favorite blazer. He wore it the night he first met your grandpa when he came over to my house for dinner. First impressions were always important to my dad and this is what _your_ dad chose to wear; to dress to impress." she informed him with a look on her face like she was trying to relive the memory.

"Wow mom." is all he could say as he gently grabbed the blazer out of her hands, being careful not to damage the soft fabric; not wanting to ruin one of the few things he had left of his father.

She looked extremely happy but quickly shrugged it off. "I mean, you don't have to wear it when you go over if you don't want to, I just thought-"

"No mom, I want to." he spoke up cutting her off.

He watched her face light up. "That's really nice Finn sweetie... I may be going over the edge here by suggesting this but… I know you have a tie to match."

Normally he wasn't one for wearing ties but since it would be for a special occasion and Mr. Fabray always dressed classy, he decided he would.

She must have anticipated that he would say yes because she pulled a blue and black striped tie out of another smaller box and held it up to the blazer. He softly smiled at her gesture and ran upstairs to his room. He found a white button up shirt in his closet and changed into it. He returned back downstairs and grabbed the tie and coyly handed it to his mom.

"Would you mind tying this? It's been a while since I wore one of these things and I think the last one was a clip on." he mumbled as he tried to remember the last time he actually put a tie on. They were so uncomfortable.

Her smile was sweet in return with no judgment as she took the tie from his hand. A few minutes later, the tie was fitted around his neck and he folded the collar of the shirt over it. Then he picked up the blazer and slid his long arms through the sleeves.

"It fits you nicely." his mom commented as she smoothed out some of the creases.

"Yeah, it does." He had to agree with her. He and his dad must have been around the same size when he was Finn's age. It was one of the times he felt closest to his deceased father.

He walked into the bathroom down the hall and checked his appearance in the mirror. He smiled to himself at the sight of him. 'Damn, I do look good.' he thought as he did a quick spin and snapped his fingers at his twin in the mirror. He examined the rest of himself and looked down at his pants and wondered if he should wear nicer pants than the jeans he currently had on.

When he returned to the living room he asked his mom if he should wear slacks or something but she told him that he didn't need to go all out and just to put on a nicer pair of jeans.

He listened and came back downstairs from his room a second time with a new pair of jeans on.

"Yeah that looks fine." she told him as she took in his appearance.

"Cool." he simply agreed.

He was so impressed with the jacket that he didn't even notice that his mom had pulled something else out of the box. It was much smaller than everything else she had taken out. It was a tiny black box.

"What's that?" he asked as he took notice.

"This," she began, "is something I think you will really like." She slowly opened the cover to reveal a small silver ring with tiny diamond studs lining the top part of it.

"A ring?"

"Mhm-hm."

He had to admit he was a tad bit confused. "Um, why are you showing me a ring?"

Ms. Hudson had to suppress a small laugh at her son's lack of, well… common sense.

"I want you to be able to give it to Quinn." she responded while handing him the box with the ring inside.

Even though it was a sweet gesture, he had to decline her offer. "Mom, I can't give Quinn your ring."

She looked taken back. "Why not? I haven't worn it since I put on my wedding ring to replace it."

Finn raised his eyebrow, confused yet again.

"Your dad gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. His dad gave it to him to give to a special girl, and now, well now he's giving it to _you_ to give to a special girl. He'd want you to have it and I want you to have it."

He carefully slipped the ring out of the box where it had been resting for years and played with it around his fingers.

"Thanks mom… for all of this." he said enveloping his mom in a hug.

"No problem."

When they finished putting the boxes back down in the basement, Finn checked the time on his watch. It was almost four so he ran to the bathroom to make sure he still looked good. He threw a small amount of styling gel in his hair; just enough to keep stray hairs from sticking up.

He ran up to his room to put on his shoes and grab his bag for camping to throw in the back of his mom's car. It was smart of him to have packed last night because he ended up not having time to have been able to pack today. He told his mom to pick them up at five and she wished him good luck as he started out the door. Before he left the driveway he checked his coat pocket to make sure he had the ring.

* * *

He made the short walk to the Fabray's and without any hesitation rang the doorbell. He took the short time he had before the door was answered to fix his tie and make sure the gel was still doing its job and his hair wasn't sticking up. He just finished when the door swung open.

There stood the one and only Mr. Fabray, and at the moment, he looked a little surprised. "Finn? I wasn't expecting to see you until five. Quinnie said that's when you were coming to pick her up but, she isn't here right now."

"Yes Sir, I know that but I thought I'd come over a little early. I actually wanted the chance to have a word with you before she got back." he responded confidently.

He still looked somewhat surprised but agreed and invited Finn inside.

"Don't you look quite dapper Finn." he commented taking notice of what Finn was wearing.

"Thank you Sir." He didn't know what dapper meant but hoped it was good or else he would look like a total fool thanking someone for insulting him and he was pretty sure no one would want a fool dating their daughter.

"You're quite welcome. A little over dressed for camping I suppose but who am I to tell a young man not to dress nicely?"

Finn just nodded his head in agreement.

"And, by the way, you don't have to call me Sir, Finn. You've been over here enough times now and have had enough conversations with me to lose it. Just call me Mr. Fabray, no more of that "Sir" nonsense. We're over the, _extreme_, formalities, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Mr. Fabray."

"No problem son. So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked leading Finn into the den.

'Alright, here goes nothing. Just don't throw up.' he told himself in his head as he took a deep breathe to take an edge off the sudden nerves that had rushed over him.

"Well, I guess I'll just get down to the point." He began. "Quinn is something really special. She's so smart, and beautiful, and funny, and thoughtful, and nice, and, I guess she's just the whole package and, she makes me… everything I am and, everything I hope to be." He paused for a second while he smiled to himself. "She's really special to me and I want you to know… that I like her a lot and I would really like to take our… friendship… to the next level." He was really trying to word this right.

"And that's why I'm here right now. With your permission, I'd like to ask Quinn to be my girlfriend, with this." He finished his sentence with a slow breathe and pulled out the small silver ring from his coat pocket.

He gulped from being anxious and nervous at the same time. He was glad he didn't throw up though.

Mr. Fabray stared at him for a few minutes then at the ring but it felt like longer. He added, "I was planning on making that longer and I had a whole like, speech but I was too nervous where I thought I'd forget it, but it's- it's not a ring to marry her or anything, I mean, at least not now because we're obviously too young for that…" His voice died down.

Great, more word vomit at the worst times. He just shut his eyes not wanting to see the death glare he was sure he would get, but when he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he was greeted with something much different.

Mr. Fabray wasn't glaring but actually smiling, or at least his type of smile which didn't look that much different from a frown but his face had a softer expression. Probably a Mr. Fabray thing.

"Well," he started, "I'm happy that you asked me. Where I come from, it's the proper thing to do and I would expect this and any type of proposal to my daughter to be asked to me first. I only have two daughters Finn, and Quinnie is my youngest. My girls are my pride and joy…" he droned on.

'Ugh, _come on_... I asked you, so now can I just have an answer, not a speech. I spared _you_ from a speech!' he complained inside his head. He would never dare say that out loud.

"…Anyway, I see how happy Quinn is when she's with you and I wouldn't want to stand in the way of her happiness because it's all I ever want for her, so, Finn Hudson…"

Finn leaned a little further off his seat waiting for the answer he thought would never come.

"…you have my permission to make my Quinnie happy."

Finn's mouth dropped open a little. He was extremely surprised he got the answer he was looking for out of Russell Fabray.

"You're welcome son." he added prompting Finn.

"Oh, uh, thank you Mr. Fabray, thank you… so much. It means a lot." He got up from the chair that he had felt glued to for the longest time and shook Mr. Fabray's hand.

"You know though Finn, if you _ever_ do _anything_ to hurt her, I'm a member of the NRA and the noble sport of hunting is one of my passions." he informed him quite seriously.

Finn was taken back and his facial expression grew tense. He just nodded back.

"Good boy." Mr. Fabray praised as he patted Finn on his shoulder.

Only a few moments later did Quinn walk through the front door. She had just walked past the living room entrance on her way up the stairs when she back tracked to see Finn and her father standing up together in the living room.

"Uh, hi?" Her confusion was voiced through her words and the echo of the room made it all the more prominent.

Finn looked over to the arched entrance where the living room met the foyer of the Fabray household to see Quinn standing in it utterly confused. He didn't say anything but just looked at his watch. It wasn't even four-thirty yet. She was early.

Mr. Fabray was the first to respond to Quinn. "Oh hi sweetie. I didn't think you were going to be back for another," he paused, hastily checking the time on his watch and continued, "twenty minutes."

"Yeah I ended up getting my stuff back from Britt a lot faster than I thought." As soon as she finished answering to her dad she looked in Finn's direction where he was still standing with a bewildered look on his face.

"And you're early too Finn. I thought you said five? Why are you here?" she asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Um, I uh…"

Mr. Fabray could hear the struggle in his response so he decided to pipe up. "He got a call from me asking him to come over early so he'd be here to help you get your things together. I know you can pack your own things but I thought about how you were only little the last time we went camping and I was afraid you might not remember to pack all the necessities. Finn's here to make sure you didn't forget anything."

Finn couldn't believe Mr. Fabray had just stood up for him and not even that, but lied for him as well. He subtly looked to the man who gave him a small, discrete smile in return. He switched his view back to Quinn and nodded his head in agreement, playing along as best as he could.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to come up with me now Finn? I just wanted to throw this stuff in one of the spare bedrooms and then we can pack." she asked while nodding up in the direction of the stairwell.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you up there though after you put away your pom-poms and stuff."

"Alright." she finished and jogged up the stairs.

He turned once more and shot Mr. Fabray a thankful smile which he responded with a hand gesture signifying Finn to get moving up the stairs. He did as he was told and made his way up the staircase and softly smiled to himself. 'Maybe ol' Russell isn't that bad after all.'

When he reached Quinn's door he slowly pushed it all the way open and walked in. Quinn was sitting on her bed and he figured she had been waiting for him.

"Hey, by the way, why are you wearing a jacket and tie?" she asked curiously probably thinking the same thing her father had when he first arrived; over dressed for the woods.

'Okay, it's time to make up my own lie this time.' he thought to himself.

"Uh, I actually was trying this stuff on for something my mom and I have to do a while from now and I had just finished putting it on when I got the call from your dad. I decided not to change and just come over but I packed extra clothes to change into in my bag." He was surprised how easily the lie rolled off his tongue.

"Oh, well I think you look really good in it." she said and he blushed a little at her comment. Thank God it wasn't that noticeable.

"Thanks." he responded before getting distracted by a huge glass cabinet that was situated in the corner of her big purple room. He was surprised that he's never noticed it before from all the times he had been in her room.

"Wow. That's a lot of crowns." he noted as he got closer and peered inside.

"They're tiaras Finn." she corrected.

"Right, I knew that."

She rolled her eyes with a sweet smile and gave him a, 'sure you did' look. He was still scanning the shelves of silver so she decided to talk.

"Those are all of my tiaras that I've collected and won ever since I was little. Most of them are from baby pageants but there are a few from my 'disney princess' phase."

"Well I'm not surprised you won most of these." he told her with a smile. He turned back to the cabinet and found an open space among the other tiaras.

"What's up with the cleared area on this shelf?" he asked pointing to the shelf in question.

"Well, I figure the only thing that would make my tiara collection complete would be if I was ever lucky enough to win a Prom Queen tiara when we eventually get to go to prom."

He just continued looking at her without a word.

"Please don't think I'm shallow or petty and all I want is to be Prom Queen at our prom." she said with a hint of worry in her eyes and voice.

Finn took a few steps forward from the cabinet and wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist.

"Listen, I don't think you're shallow or petty or any word like that at all. I like that you have hopes and goals. I could never call you something like shallow _or_ petty for that."

She thanked him wondering how she ever got a sweet guy like this and gave a soft smile and a quick kiss before looking at the clock on her bed side table. "So we should probably start getting things together. It's almost five."

He looked to the clock in response to her words and then said, "Right, let's get crackin'."

In about fifteen minutes they had a duffle bag full of necessities for Quinn and were all ready to head back downstairs.

They only waited for about ten minutes in the den with Mr. Fabray who watched his daughter with a smile as she held onto Finn's hand looking happier than ever. Finn could tell that Mr. Fabray knew he made the right choice. Before they knew it, his mom was waiting outside for them in the car.

After their goodbyes, Finn took Quinn's bag to the back of the car and plopped it in the trunk with all of the other things and climbed into the back seat with her.

* * *

Their drive wasn't too long before they reached the small mountain range outside of Lima. They only had a few hours before it got dark to set up everything.

Finn changed in the car and then began unloading it and set up the tents with the help of Quinn who Finn was surprised to find out, was actually good at that kind of stuff. They ended up having races to see who could put up a tent faster and much to his embarrassment, he lost.

That night, they spent most of their time sitting around the camp fire and making smores and just hanging out, he didn't even mind his mom's presence.

In only a few hours later, his mom announced she was hitting the hay and went to her tent.

They had only stayed up a short while after before deciding they that would get some sleep too.

Quinn gave Finn a light kiss on the cheek before she made her way over to the large tent that she and Ms. Hudson would share. She didn't mind sharing with Finn's mom though. They were both quite fond of each other… plus, that's where Ms. Hudson told the two of them that Quinn would sleep. The whole, boys won't sleep in the same place as girls thing. It obviously bummed Finn out but he understood.

Finn took the next five minutes putting the fire out before he crawled into his small, one person sized tent. He got into his sleeping bag and propped his pillow up and rested his arms on the top and under his head. He just laid there and listened to the dead of night besides the constant slow chirps of crickets.

As he stared at the tent ceiling, he recollected everything that happened that day from worst to best; how he failed his exam, which he really didn't care, feeling connected to his father through the blazer and the ring, and the greatest answer in the world, courtesy of Mr. Fabray.

He rubbed his tired eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips thinking that tomorrow, hopefully the date June 17th, would mean something and be an important day relationship wise, in the future to come.

* * *

To no surprise, Finn was the last person to wake up in the morning. He dragged himself out of his sleeping bag and tent when he smelled the scent of bacon wafting through the mountain air. As he stepped out, he squinted his eyes and crinkled his nose in reaction to the slits of bright sunlight that shined through the trees. Quinn, who was sitting at the small foldable table they brought, cracked a smile at the sight of his "morning face" and giggled a little. Finn breathed a small laugh in return and went to join her.

They sat at the table and talked while his mom finished cooking on the gas powered miniature stove they had. Once they had all eaten and got ready, they started their next day.

The first part of their day consisted of fishing in a near by lake. They fished off shore where there were supposed to be a lot of fish but Finn caught nothing but branches while Quinn caught two fish, which was embarrassing for Finn because he was the one who was supposed to be teaching her.

"I think we should eat them tonight." Finn concluded while he eyed the two small trout swim around in the bucket they brought.

Quinn gave him 'the look,' the look that all women gave men when they've done something wrong or said something they shouldn't have.

"Finn, we are _not _going to eat them. I'd feel too bad. I wouldn't even want to cook them."

"It's okay, I'll cook-"

"Finn!" she shouted cutting his words off.

"Ugh, fiinnee…" he agreed jokingly complaining. "I'll put them back in the water."

She playfully shoved him as he passed her on his way to the water's edge.

They had spent the rest of the day doing other activities like hiking and swimming.

They found another lake on their hike, smaller than the previous but still a lake. Finn wasn't surprised to find a rope hanging down from a tree branch on a tree that was situated where the terrain sloped down to the water since the place they were camping was a popular destination.

Finn stripped off his t-shirt, sneakers, and socks so he only had his shorts on and walked up to the rope.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Quinn asked worriedly even though she was already aware of the boy's intentions.

"What does it look like? I'm going to use it to jump in the water." he answered grabbing hold of the worn rope.

"Come on Finn, don't do anything stupid." she ordered but her words were lost on him. He was already swinging from the rope and into the water.

A few seconds later his head popped up from under the surface of the lake and he slicked back his wet hair out of his face.

"You need to try that!" he shouted from the bottom of the slope.

"Do I look crazy?" she called back.

"Aww come on Quinn! Live a little!"

"I am! And I'd like to keep living so I am _not_ swinging from that rope!" she shouted in return which prompted Finn to climb back up and after a short chase, wrapped her in his wet body drenching her tank top and shorts.

"Finn!"

"Now you're wet too so come in." he ordered.

She wanted to fight back but knew that this was a rare battle that she wouldn't win so agreed. Her clothes were already wet anyway, right?

She slipped off her sneakers and socks and tied her hair back before she mimicked Finn's actions and grabbed hold of the rope. She stared down the edge of the slope to the water below and was hesitant.

Finn could only smile watching on from behind as Quinn looked back and forth from the rope to the water, contemplating if she really wanted to do this.

He waited patiently for her to make her move for a few minutes before he grew restless.

"Get in the water." he demanded.

"Do you see how high this is? I might die." she said trying to reason with the impatient boy.

"Oh come on, stop being over dramatic."

"But-"

"Get in the water!" he yelled this time but quickly regretted it after he received an angry look from Quinn.

"Okay I'm sorry. Please get in the water?" he asked more softly and calmly this time.

She sighed in defeat and pulled back the rope. "I hate you Finn Hudson." she told him before she ran and swung off the rope.

"I know you don't mean that!" he called after her trying to yell it as loud as he could over her screams as she made a splash in the water.

They spent the rest of the time before night fall swimming and swinging around on the rope before they headed back to the camp site.

* * *

Ms. Hudson was stoking a newly burning fire when she first noticed Quinn waltzing up dripping with Finn not far behind.

"Quinn, honey what happened? Why are your clothes all wet?"

Quinn opened her mouth to answer but Finn was too quick and decided to answer for her.

"Oh, she fell into the lake mom."

"And why are you wet Finn?"

"Come on mom, I jumped in to save her. You should have known that. It was quite heroic actually." he answered as modestly as he could receiving an eyebrow raise and a 'you are such a liar' look from the dripping wet girl standing next to him.

"Well why don't you guys get changed and hang up your clothes on the line I'll set up in front of the fire." Ms. Hudson suggested.

"Sounds good." Finn agreed as he playfully wrapped his arm around Quinn while she pushed him back in return.

Once they had changed into new pairs of warm clothes, Finn and Quinn joined his mom who was currently sitting by the fire.

"I set up the clothes line over there for your wet clothes." she told Finn as she pointed in the direction of a small white line tied in between two trees that was situated near the fire.

Finn nodded his head in acknowledgment and grabbed his and Quinn's water-logged clothes and neatly hung them to dry.

He returned to the fire and propped his foldable chair next to Quinn's. She scooched her chair closer to Finn's and rested her head on his shoulder as they both stared mesmerizingly into the roaring fire and all was silent aside from the occasional crackle and pop from the burning wood.

"I'm going to go gather some more wood to keep this fire going." Ms. Hudson announced, breaking the silence as she sat up from her chair and looked to Finn.

Normally, she would have asked her son to venture out into the woods to collect more twigs and branches to burn but she knew he wanted to pop the question to Quinn tonight so she decided to take it upon herself and give them some time to be alone.

Finn would be the first to admit that he wasn't too bright and didn't catch onto things very easily but he immediately understood his mom's intentions when she looked to him.

"Do you want some help Ms. Hudson?" Quinn asked obviously unaware of what Ms. Hudson was trying to do.

"Oh no thanks Quinn. I'm fine doing it on my own, plus, you need to get warm. Wouldn't want you two getting sick." she hastily answered with a thankful smile before she grabbed a flash light and made her way to the trees away from the campsite.

Quinn watched as she disappeared farther into the dark and changed her view to Finn who was smiling his goofy grin and she couldn't help let a smile appear on her own face.

"What are you so smiley about?" she questioned.

"I'm just having a really good time and I'm glad you're here." he casually answered without letting his grin leave his face.

She smiled her sweet smile, which Finn could never get enough of, and put her head back on his shoulder. "I'm happy to be here too and I'm even happier that I got to have this camping experience with you. I don't really remember other times I went camping since I was young so I'm glad I got to share my first real one with you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in response and said, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else either."

She raised her head to look at him and leaned in for a kiss before he stopped her saying, "I have something for you."

He let go of her and jumped up from his chair and ran to his tent. Inside, he dug around for his bag, throwing a few shirts and sweatpants to the side, and eventually uncovered his duffle bag. He unzipped the protective pocket he had inside of it and reached in to gently grab the small black box, opened it, and took out the ring.

He stuck the ring inside the pocket of his sweatpants and returned outside to the fire. He sat back down and received curious stares from Quinn.

"Quinn," he started as he took one of her hands in his. "I like you a lot…but I'm sure you know that. The thing is, for me, I've liked you since 7th grade when I made a plan to talk to you when I asked you about the homework in Mr. Carlton's class, and I was really nervous by the way, so nervous in fact, that I forgot my name." He paused and shyly smiled to himself thinking that he should have just had the confidence to talk to her without a made up reason.

She softly smiled while she listened.

"I'm just glad I even had the guts to talk to you. You were the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and you still are…. And without rambling any further, which is something I guess I like to do a lot, I just wanted to ask you…" He began as he pulled the ring from his pocket and got down from his chair onto one knee on the ground, which he hoped didn't look stupid or freak her out.

"Would you, Quinn Fabray, do me the honor of being my girlfriend, officially I mean?"

* * *

**I wanted to add that, maybe Finn and Quinn don't sound much like themselves on here as they do on the show but I just wanted to make it like this and develop their characters a little more and twist it for my and reader's amusement. They sound sappy at some points but I'm truly a sappy person so that's why. Lastly, sorry about the cliff hanger, well sort of a cliff hanger cuz I'm pretty sure everyone will know her answer, but it was late at night and I wanted to finish this chapter, you know, over 8,000 words later. That's also the reason why the writing gets a little crappier near the end. Anyway, enough ragging on myself here. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought! Thanks :)**


	8. Teaser

**A/N: So instead of putting this into the finished product of the next chapter, I wanted to do this short piece by itself. It's an emotional scene and I figured I would leave it as a teaser for the upcoming events of my next update, so enjoy!**

* * *

**TEASER!**

Here he was, down on one knee, in front of Quinn, presenting her with one of the most important questions in his life yet and a ring to accompany it. It all seemed perfect; the quiet hum of the crickets, the almost inaudible crackle of the warm fire, the glow of the bright orange against Quinn's gorgeous features, and the most beautiful girl now standing before him. Sure, they were in the middle of the woods and his pant legs were now covered in dirt and he was pretty sure he was being eaten alive by mosquitoes, but it didn't matter. He didn't need the perfect setting or perfect time to do this but he was glad things seemed to be going his way, or at least they seemed they were, but this was Finn's first lesson in how things _aren't_ always as they appear. Her perfect eyes and expression fell from what they once were; bright and joyous. The only thing that did not waver was her sweet, sweet understanding smile.

"Finn…"

Her voice was a dull whisper over the sounds of the forest. She said his name almost like she wanted him to say something else, anything else; almost sounding like she was trying to think of a way to let him down easy without saying another word. Even if it could have been to Quinn's displeasure, he didn't respond, still waiting and hoping for the perfect answer on this perfect night.

His stare never faltered as he tried to remain cool and collected under the intense pressure of anxiousness weighing down on him.

"Finn…" she echoed. "You are so sweet, and romantic, and amazing…"

He felt his faith in the situation progressively slipping away after every word that left her mouth. It wasn't like the words she said were bad, but it was the way she said them all. She spoke them like she was speaking to someone that she was building up to ultimately snatch everything out from under them, building _him_ up for the "but," that would quickly be followed by the "no," and the worthless, "I'm sorry's." His mind faded back into the situation at hand and he continued to listen as he slowly and cautiously stood up from what felt like the lowest point in his life.

"…and I still cannot believe I have a great guy like you by my side... but…"

There it was, the infamous "but."

"…I can't be your girlfriend." she finished, her voice trembling, like she was attempting to hold back tears.

He swallowed hard and his hopeful thoughts drifted away like a flower that was easily released without hesitation and blew into the wind. He clenched his jaw tight and shut his eyes holding back some minor tearage of his own because Finn Hudson doesn't cry, or at least not in front of others. He enveloped the small, light ring in his palm, now feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds, and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"I- I… I don't understand… I thought you wanted this just as much as I did…" he faintly muttered.

* * *

**So? Confused? I would be too if I wasn't writing it but aha, thankfully I am. Is this the start to the answer you thought Quinn would give or what? Just before you get upset and feel like I just ruined your dreams of this story, give it a chance. Like I said, all is not always as it appears to be. Perhaps some miscommunication or misunderstanding? I will have the next chapter finished sometime this weekend so don't lose hope yet. Like always, I love my fantastic readers and even more so the reviewers so drop one in the reviews! Thanks much appreciated :)**


	9. Nothing will change

**A/N: Cool so here is the official chapter 8. I finished it yesterday and edited it today since I'm home sick.. blah. I told everyone to not lose hope so this chapter is the explanation. I hope it's enjoyable.**

* * *

Only a few minutes ago was he in this same spot feeling the best he had in a while, and now he was standing here feeling upset, embarrassed, like an idiot that never pictured this coming. He didn't want to seem over dramatic but it really did feel like the earth was falling out from under his feet.

"I just- I really don't understand." he breathed trying to find a balance in his emotions and trying to think of a reason Quinn wouldn't want him as her boyfriend; nothing.

"Finn, please don't think I can't be your girlfriend because I don't want to." she responded worriedly.

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. 'Don't think I can't be your girlfriend because I don't want to.' he thought mocking Quinn's voice in his head. What the hell?

He no longer felt sad or upset like he wanted to cry but he felt the anger start to boil up on his insides. He put on his best 'I can't believe you' face before he spoke.

"What? What do you mean, don't think you can't be my girlfriend because you don't want to?" he retorted with venom in his voice. He wasn't even sure what he just said. The words seemed jumbled to him in his brain. "I'm so confused!" he shouted.

"Finn, I mean, I want to be your girlfriend. There's nothing more in the world right now than I want to be her, but I can't. I can't because…" she paused for a brief second before she continued, "… because of my dad. He won't let me date you because of his stupid, stupid rule of getting permission from him!" she finished quite angrily with her voice raised and Finn was pretty sure her voice could be heard in a whole three mile radius of their campsite and he prayed that his mom wouldn't hear it and come back.

Quinn was staring down at the ground seemingly embarrassed at the fact that she was the daughter of Russell Fabray.

Finn couldn't help but let all of the anger drain out of his tense body and start softly laughing. He rubbed his eyes and face while his laughter grew louder and Quinn shot an evil look his way.

"Finn! Why are you laughing?" she wondered taken back by what she thought was his insensitivity.

He looked up at her with his big grin on his face as a wave of relief washed over him. "That's all?"

"What? That's all?" she mocked angrily.

He could sense the anger in Quinn now slowly appearing but he couldn't stop his laughter or the fact that he was so relieved.

"It's done." he simply answered.

"Okay, now _I_ don't understand." she said while rolling her eyes.

He gently grabbed one of her hands with his hand that didn't have the ring in it and was glad she didn't pull away as he began to speak.

"I mean, I already got his blessing." he nonchalantly said.

"What?" she asked with an accompanying growing smile, not really because she didn't hear him but because she just wanted to hear it again.

"He said yes." he told her again to appease her and added, "Well I mean, his exact words were, 'Finn Hudson, you have my permission to make my Quinnie happy.' You know, that's why I was over your house early and dressed in tie and jacket. I wanted to look presentable so my chances with your dad would be better. Sorry we lied to you."

She looked overjoyed at the news she just heard. "You don't have to be sorry." she told him as he watched her eyes glisten. "I just can't believe he lied for you." she started. "I mean, he never lies." she noted in disbelief.

"Well I guess I must be the exception." he commented.

"I guess so. You're practically in the family." she said smiling and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug.

When they released each other Finn undid his fist that closed on the ring and re-showed it to Quinn.

"So I'm going to ask you again," he told her with his 'Finn Grin' as he held the small ring in between his fore-finger and thumb and presented it to her. "Quinn, will you please… be my girlfriend?"

She took a few seconds to look like she was thinking about it.

"Come on." Finn playfully spoke.

She held back her quiet giggles to answer him. "Of course I will be your girlfriend Finn Hudson."

"Cool." he simply responded which earned some of Quinn's giggles as he slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger.

Shortly after he put on the ring he said, "Sorry if the moment wasn't that special, you know, being in the woods and all."

She sweetly smiled at his apology after she was done looking at the beautiful ring. "Finn, I would have said yes even if we were in gym or in a locker room or even in… I don't know, that creepy Mr. Ryerson's class, if it meant I could be the lucky girl that got to be your girlfriend."

He smiled at her explanation before they shared their first kiss as an official couple. Oh yeah, facebook statuses were 'awaitin.

* * *

The last day of their camping trip went by quickly and Finn and Quinn were inseparable. They had to be since they knew they wouldn't be together for that much longer with Quinn having to leave for Sue Sylvester's cheer 'boot camp' starting on Monday. She was supposed to be there for a whole month until she got back mid-July and Finn would have to leave for football camp from then and go until a few days before school re-started.

They were aware of the short time they would have together, so they made the most of it in that one day.

* * *

On that Monday, Finn woke up early and walked over to Dudley road to see his girlfriend off.

As he rounded the corner, a big, long red and white coach bus caught his attention. As he got closer, he noticed the bus with the large letters WMHS and pictures of pom-poms plastered on the side, was parked in front of Quinn's house. When he got even closer, his view filled with all the Cheerios dressed in their tight red cheer uniforms with black duffle bags slung off their bodies.

"Hey… Hi… Yeah, what's up?" he would respond to the sea of Cheerios when they would greet him as he pushed through to find Quinn. Finally in the back, he found the blonde talking with her mom and dad.

"I don't see why all of them had to meet here to get on a bus... Look, that girl is stepping all over the grass, never mind the huge bus tire marks." Finn could hear Mr. Fabray complain to his wife and daughter.

"Hey." he greeted as he gave a polite and friendly smile and nod to Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, pretending like he didn't just interrupt their conversation.

Quinn quickly turned to her side to see her boyfriend. "Hey Finn. Thanks for coming to see me before I left." she thanked sweetly also seemingly thankful that his presence would make her dad stop complaining.

"Yes, thank you Finn for coming to see our little Quinnie off." Mr. Fabray echoed receiving a discrete embarrassed glare from his daughter at the note of her being little.

Finn didn't pay attention to the father daughter moment and began talking anyway. "Yeah it's no problem. I couldn't let Quinn leave for a whole month without me coming over in person and seeing her one last time. I figured it was the only time I was going to get since I leave for football camp the day before she gets back and we won't end up actually seeing each other until school starts again." he finished feeling upset at the facts.

Quinn seemed to return the solemn feeling as she sadly nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose that's true." Mrs. Fabray agreed before she looked to her husband and said, "Dear, why don't we go back inside and give Finn and Quinn here some time to say goodbye."

Mr. Fabray was reluctant at first; not wanting to give a boy alone time with his little girl but after he received an annoyed glare from his wife they went inside.

"Five minutes!" Finn could hear Coach Sylvester's voice boom from a megaphone over the talking of the other cheerleaders.

"Five minutes." he repeated to Quinn. "I'll put your bag in the bus." he told her as she nodded her head and he picked up the 'brick filled' bag from the sidewalk and walked over to the storage under the bus and placed it inside with Quinn following behind.

"I'm going to miss you." he let her know when he turned back to her.

"I'll miss you too." she agreed. "It won't be so bad though. I mean, it's just a summer." she reasoned while she gently grabbed his hand and massaged the back of it with her thumb.

"Yeah I guess. It just seems like this long period of time where we're basically dropping everything, like our relationship, and putting it on hold."

Quinn kept hold of his hand and sweetly smiled at him. "I suppose that's what it means in a literal sense, but don't think of it that way. When school's back in session, we'll pick right up from where we left off."

He couldn't resist her smile and her sweet and understanding nature. "Alright." he agreed as he entwined their fingers. "Just promise that, when we see each other again, it'll be like nothing's changed."

She squeezed his hand and said, "I promise."

He pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss as soon as the last syllable of her words left her mouth. Hey, he had to though, right? He wasn't going to see her for like, two months.

"Fabray! No time for playing tonsil hockey with a neanderthal that will get an _uncountable_ number of concussions in football being tackled by other _dim wits_. Get you're fanny on that bus!" Coach Sylvester shouted; she didn't even need the megaphone.

As soon as they broke apart, she wrapped her arms around the mid-section of his large body and dug her face into his shoulder. He returned her embrace and whispered into her ear, "See ya Quinn…. Nothing will change."

She looked up at his tall frame and into his soft brown eyes. "Nothing." she echoed.

"Tookus, on bus, NOW!" Sue screamed again.

Quinn let go of her boyfriend and quickly rushed into the line that was getting on the bus. He turned around to watch her go and he overheard the girls talking in line.

"Aww, you two are so cute together." Brittany complimented before a snotty, "Whatever." left Santana's mouth.

Finn smiled to himself as he watched Quinn enter the bus and take a window seat with Santana near where he stood. She stared longingly out the window at his figure and it was at that moment that Finn knew he meant something to her.

He slowly raised a hand, half waving to her as the bus started and pulled away. She softly waved back and then she was gone.

He threw his hands in his pockets and started on his walk back home. 'Here we go. The summer from hell.'

* * *

**So just to let you know if you didn't catch on, there's a little foreshadowing happening here. I need it so I can eventually connect my story to the events of the pilot. I guess that's basically the clue even though it's probably not a good one but oh well. It will all be revealed in chapters to come. I'm not sure how many more chapters I see coming, probably around maybe five. It could be a little less or a little more. Not sure yet. Anyway, click the review button please and just leave a comment even if it's one word like 'good', or even 'bad', but I hope it doesn't come to that one but hey, who doesn't enjoy a little constructive criticism. Please, please, please let me know. Thanks :D**


	10. Worries

**A/N: I am an awful updater. My apologies, like seriously. I hope no one is upset with me. I've been in Florida without my computer this past week so I couldn't do anything from there and, I'm not going to lie, the week before that I was completely unmotivated to write anything. With school coming to an end I've been really busy as well but I hope to get the last few updates out sooner than later. So here we are, a little part of Finn's summer before football camp :)**

* * *

_Finn never thought he could be happier actually being back at school. Normally, the first day of a new school year sucked because you had 179 more days to drag through until it was summer again but this year he didn't care. He had gone the whole summer not seeing his newly asked girlfriend, Quinn and he was siked. _

_He was throwing the last of his junk into his locker when he turned to see a beautiful blonde girl wrapped in a red form fitting uniform walking his way. _

"_Hey Quinn!" he happily greeted while pulling her into a big bear hug. He missed her so much and was in such a great mood to see her._

_His mood dropped a little when he hugged her and she barely returned it. She didn't seem like the type of girl that was excited to finally be seeing her boyfriend that she hasn't seen for two months._

_When he released her she looked upset to say the least. She didn't even say hi before she began to speak. "Finn, I… I have to tell you something."_

_He took in her solemn expression before he numbly nodded his head for her to continue._

"_I know this isn't how you probably wanted to start the school year but... I'm breaking up with you."_

"_Wha..?" he tried to get out but he was so in shock he couldn't even form complete words. Out of the blue much?_

"_Please Finn, don't think I haven't thought about this and that I'm just doing this for no reason but, I'm sorry to say that I kind of met someone at cheer camp."_

_He was still so taken back by his initial shock that he couldn't really put two and two together yet. "What do you mean you 'kind of met someone?' he questioned still not understanding._

_Quinn tried hard to make eye contact with him but she just couldn't. It was hard enough to break up with someone never mind having to do it while looking into the soft and saddened brown eyes of Finn Hudson._

"_I mean, I started seeing a guy I met that was at cheer camp this summer. He's new here and he joined the Cheerios about a week into camp. We just sort of hit it off." _

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed like too much. "What about us Quinn? We were supposed to pick up right where we left off this year. Don't you remember our conversation when I came to see you off at your house?" he asked distressed, fighting to hold back tears._

"_I know..." she started quietly. "But being away from you was so hard and I was really upset and Logan was there to comfort me."_

"_Logan? Who's Logan?" Finn spat harshly._

"_I am." he heard a voice answer from down the hall._

_Finn watched as some guy confidently strided toward them. He took in his appearance before he reached Finn's locker where he and Quinn stood. _

_The other boy was a little shorter than Finn, pretty built; he wore navy blue track pants and running shoes along with a white t-shirt that read 'WMHS' in big bold red letters across the top front with the word 'Cheerios' in slightly smaller font under it. He had dirty blonde hair that fell a little past his ears and he was even pretty tan. Finn thought he looked like a surfer kind of dude._

'_Why don't you cut your hair you stupid surfer hippie! The ocean's like, 600 miles from here!' Finn scoffed in his head as he looked the other boy up and down one final time._

"_Hey I'm Logan." the guy greeted as he held out his hand to Finn, clearly unaware of who Finn was to Quinn._

_Finn made no move to meet him half way but immediately stared down Logan's hand seemingly trying to 'kill' it with his death glare._

"_Logan, this is Finn." Quinn pointed out making the situation even more awkward for both boys._

"_Oh." Logan breathed as he slowly withdrew his hand from Finn, finally realizing who Finn was now. "Listen, I'll uh, I'll wait for you in French." he offered to Quinn who only agreed with a subtle nod before he left. _

_Finn's eyes followed the other blonde as far down the abandoned hall as possible before he lost sight of him in a turn. Then he quickly shifted his gaze back to the girl in front of him._

"_You promised me things wouldn't change." he softly muttered._

"_I've never been very good at keeping those." she confessed before turning away from him and left an apology that lingered in Finn's ears, but it meant nothing to him._

_As soon as she was out of sight he felt a prickling sensation burn his face as the anger and hurt swelled inside. He turned to his locker and let out all of his frustration on the red slab of metal with his fist and pounded it so hard that it left a dent in it and a throbbing pain in his hand._

The sharp pain in his extremity forced his eye lids open in an instant. Now he was in his room, sweat dripping down his face that left noticeable wet stains on his t-shirt collar and his hair damp. He abruptly shot up from his laid down position panting, sucking in all the air he could. Then he felt the intense pain in his hand again. He gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of his left hand with his right and began to grip it hoping that putting pressure on it will dull down the discomfort in his knuckles. He looked to the small wooden nightstand on his left and noticed an indent into the hard wood. He figured that the locker must really have been the table and what he thought was a terrible reality was just a really bad dream.

"Oh thank God. It was just a dream…It was just a dream." he parroted comforting himself. "Actually more like a nightmare." he decided.

Finn fell forward against his blankets and put his hands to his face. He quickly grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled it over his face to wipe the beads of sweat that had gathered through the night. He had just leaned up and rested his head back against the head board shutting his eyes when the he heard the door to his room swing open.

"Hey, so I'm busting in Hudson. I-" Puck stopped himself mid-sentence as he noticed his best friend looking flushed and gripping his left hand. He quickly glanced over to Finn's nightstand where there was now a large indent on the side and back at Finn's hand and then at his whole flustered figure.

"Dude, are you okay?" he questioned worriedly.

"What?" he breathed before noticing his friend standing in the frame of his door. "Oh, yeah I'm fine Puck."

Finn paused for a second to stare at the boy in the doorway with curiosity. "Um, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, believe it or not, I was worried about my best bud. It's been a whole week of summer vacation and I haven't seen you once." he explained. "What have you been doing, staying at home all week?" he asked in a joking manner.

"What?" Finn exclaimed trying to sound taken back. "No, I haven't been inside the whole week." he lied. "Who do you think I am? A guy that stays inside eating junk food and playing video games by himself all day for an entire week?" he retorted as he discretely pushed an empty cheese curls bag laying on his floor, under his bed with his foot.

Even though Puck heard the extremely loud ruffling sound of the bag under Finn's monstrous foot, he decided to ignore it.

"Okay then," he began. "So do you think you can not be that guy and get your ass out of bed? I've been waiting for some time out of school and away from football, and spending it with my best friend would make it awesome, so let's go!" he ordered.

Finn just goofily grinned at his demand, temporarily forgetting his nightmare and his hand, and rolled out of bed.

It didn't take him long to get ready before they were out the door.

"How does that hand feel?" Puck asked, pointing to the hand in question.

"Fine now. I guess I have knuckles of steel." he responded with a laugh, then rubbed his eyes.

"I could really go for a coffee dude," Puck stated looking at Finn. "and by the sleep deprived look on your face and the fact that you're rubbing your eyes, I'm assuming you could go for one too."

Finn just quietly chuckled. "Nah, I'm okay man. I got enough sleep last night." he fibbed once more, putting no effort into making eye contact with Puck.

Puck wasn't buying Finn's BS. He had known Finn since kindergarten which made it all the more easier to tell when a lie or even a half truth was coming out of his mouth.

"No way am I buying into your crap Hudson. You're lying and we both know it. I mean come on bro, you look like a friggin zombie." he paused before adding, "Frankenteen." last second with a smirk.

"Hey!" he pretended to take offense to Puck's height comment. "I got plenty of sleep." he repeated, hoping that if he pushed the fib hard enough on his friend then he would just drop it. 'I'm not completely lying. I did get enough sleep, just not _good_ sleep.' he thought.

Even though Puck was aware of the 'not truths' coming from Finn, he figured if Finn was still denying it then he probably didn't want to talk about why he had major baggage under his eyes.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now but I still know you aren't telling me the deal bro, so when you feel like it, you just let the Puckanator know." he instructed with a friendly, laughable smile.

Finn didn't say anything but only smiled in return knowing that, even though Puck would find out his fib eventually, he was glad he had such a great, understanding friend.

"I guess I could go for a hot chocolate instead of a coffee. It's got caffeine right?"

"Um, sure." Puck answered before he continued, "let's go to that Lima Bean place."

* * *

At the small coffee shop, Finn sat uncomfortably at the tiny two person table waiting for Puck to return with their drinks. For the duration of his wait, he messed around with the sugar packets in the corner of the smooth, coffee stained table and fidgeted with the position of his long legs under the table, trying to find a comfortable way to rest them.

Only minutes later was he joined by Puck who put the beverages in front of them.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay dude?" he questioned, taking his seat in the process.

Finn quickly nodded as he looped his hand around the hot chocolate and pulled it over to his side of the table.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I've watched you cross your legs in _at least_ three different positions since I walked back from the counter." Puck informed him, seemingly worried that the build up inside Finn might make him explode at any second.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool…" Finn quietly murmured.

All Puck had to do was shoot him a "fess up" look before Finn's guard crumbled and he quickly submitted.

"Fine!" he shouted loud enough for Puck to jump back startled but not so loud as to make the entire café have the same reaction.

"It's Quinn." he confessed.

"What about her?" Puck probed.

Finn wanted to be reluctant but he just couldn't anymore. His dream from last night was just devouring him.

"I know we've only been official for a couple of weeks now but, do you think she'd cheat on me or find another guy at the cheer camp she's at?" he asked worriedly.

Puck couldn't help but let a small understanding smile grace his lips. Normally he would just laugh something like this off and tell Finn he was only being paranoid but he knew how long Finn had pined over Quinn Fabray for, and at the moment, Finn was being as serious as a heart attack.

"I wouldn't worry about it man. I know Quinn likes you too much to do something like that to you." he assured his friend before taking a sip of his coffee.

As much as he wished he could be, Finn wasn't convinced. The dream was just that terrible.

"I wish I could have as much faith as you do Puck…" he began before being interrupted.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I got to Temple. You've gotta have faith to be a good Jew."

"No Puck, that's not what I meant!" he blurted. "I just meant, I wish I could believe you." he said with a sigh, then took a small sip of his hot chocolate.

If Puck was going to be honest, Finn's glass half empty kind of attitude on the matter was really starting to get on his nerves. Couldn't he see he was trying to make him feel better?

"Dude, I'm serious, don't even think twice about it." he stressed. "Your doubts are really starting to annoy me."

"But-" Finn tried to defend but to no avail.

"But nothing!" Puck shot back. "Finn, Quinn really likes you! I wish you would stop being such a tard and believe how much she's into you so we wouldn't be having this pointless conversation," he barked. "no offense." He quickly added in a softer tone.

"Yeah but, I know that we have guys on the Cheerios and that isn't even counting other guys from other school's squads that would be at that camp." he explained to Puck, quite distressed.

"Ugh, Finn, bro, they're all probably gay like that Hummel kid. I mean, who wouldn't be if they'd rather cheer than join the football team and pound some heads in like real men?" he asked in a condescending manner.

Finn chuckled at his friend's comment. "I don't know, maybe guys that don't want to take the chances of what happened to Jack Clintson." he joked as Puck shrugged. "You know though, if I was ever kicked off the football team, I'd join the Cheerios to keep my popularity, and I'm not gay."

Puck understood where he was coming from. Gay or straight, being on the Cheerios got you places, that was for sure.

"Fine, I'll go with you on that but…" he paused before he continued, "listen Finn, just don't think about it because it will never happen." he assured Finn once more as he patted his back.

He watched as the tall boy looked down toward his lap.

"Hey, I'm your brother from another mother; would I ever lead you into anything bad or give you horrible advice?" Puck questioned, trying to make Finn feel better.

"Well there was that one time…" Finn recalled, lifting up his hand from his lap to show a small scar lining the side near his pinky, with his voice dying down before being cut off.

"You will never forget that will you?" Puck complained. "How was I supposed to know the thing was going to bite people?" he defended, receiving a shrug and a playful smile from Finn in a quick response. "Besides that, I would never lead you into anything bad or give you horrible advice."

"Alright." Finn agreed.

'God, I'm so lucky to have Puck around. Even though he can be an idiot, I don't know what I'd do without him… Probably believe my girlfriend was cheating on me.' he thought to himself.

"So what was that about Quinn liking me so much? How would you know anything about that?" he wondered as he watched Puck quirk an eyebrow up and smirk.

"Dude, I'm dating Santana. What she knows, I know. Enough said." he answered laughing.

By the time they ended their conversation, they had both finished their drinks.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. It's bowling time." Puck announced to Finn who gladly agreed while they fist bumped. How could he refuse? He loved bowling.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love the feedback, and yes, Logan strikes an uncanny resemblance to Sam haha. By the way, I would never have Quinn come back and dump Finn so no worries if you were like, 'What?' Also, I plan on putting up a short chapter about Quinn's time at cheer camp, and a bit in it about how she will fit into herself as she is in the pilot. Lastly, thanks to the people that have continued to add my story to favorites and alerts throughout my writing absence. Love you all!**


	11. Quinn's transformation

**A/N: As I said, here is the short chapter of Quinn. I'm thinking the next chapter will take place for Finn at his football camp and posibly Quinn's home summer after that, but if not Quinn, then it will be them back at school for their sophomore year and tying the events of the pilot into my story, but first I will have to re-watch the pilot because I don't exactly remember what happened, it's been that long. Time to pull out the season 1 dvd's haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

She lunged herself from the top of a three girl tier high pyramid, into a tuck, and landed firmly on her feet on the soft turf only having to take a small step back to balance herself.

"Quinn Fabray!" a voice boomed over a megaphone.

Whenever you heard your name come from Sue Sylvester's mouth you knew it was time to get your butt over to the self proclaimed ruler of cheer.

Quinn booked it from the formation of girls dressed in their bright red and white uniforms and over to Coach Sylvester.

"Listen here Fabray," she began. "your form: sloppy. Your tuck out: could use improvement, and your landing; I better not see a quiver or your leg step back. You land those both feet hitting the ground at once, meaning in unison without one minute movement out of place from a piggy toe!" she criticized.

It was times like these Quinn wondered why she worked her butt off to be on a squad with Sue Sylvester as its coach.

"But," Sue started before pausing to say, "and listen up because I don't say this often," she paused once again for emphasis.

'Get on with it!' Quinn could hear herself ordering in her head.

"You have potential; potential that I don't see in very many of these lackeys." she informed Quinn nodding in the direction of the sea of other girls without a hint of a smile; something Sue Sylvester doesn't do, but Quinn didn't need her to seem delighted; a compliment was a compliment in her book.

"If you keep working on your aerial stunts, landings, and dismounts; I see you going places. Possibly even a promotion to my new head cheerleader by the end of this camp."

Quinn let the biggest smile grace her features in response to her words.

"Wipe the smile off your face, this isn't a commercial." Coach Sylvester reprimanded.

"Sorry." she apologized while quickly dropping the smile from her face.

"Don't apologize either. Apologies are for the weak and undetermined... I'm going to give you some smart advice, à la the knowledgeable Sue Sylvester." she said proudly. "In order to not be weak, you're going to have to take what is yours and you _will_ go through _anyone_ to get it. You need to demonstrate a 'take no prisoners attitude.'"

Quinn nodded her head without hesitation still trying to take in everything that was happening.

"I will no longer be calling you only Fabray but you will also respond to Q when I call you because I've taken a liking to you. You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester even though you don't have my bone structure." she told the blonde Cheerio.

Quinn stood there for a few seconds not totally sure what she should do or say.

"You're dismissed. Get out of my face." she ordered with a wave of her hand, shooing her away.

She grinned as she returned to the group of cheerleaders that were now huddled around the water cooler, and was stopped by Brittany and Santana.

"What was that about?" Santana questioned a now ecstatic looking Quinn Fabray.

"Oh nothing important. No biggie." she answered non-chalantly.

"Come on Quinn! You're smile is as big as your face!" Brittany squealed.

Quinn couldn't pretend like it wasn't a big deal. She had the right to be happy, right?

"Okay well, Coach Sylvester gave me a little critiquing, but she also told me that I could be head cheerleader by the end of camp, I mean, practically giving it to me."

"Wow Quinn that's amazing! You could totally run Cheerios." Brittany congratulated.

Santana was in no mood to congratulate. 'Why does little Miss Quinn-Stupid-Fabray get everything? _Everything_ I've ever wanted: most popular girl in our grade, Finn Hudson, who I liked _before_ he was even popular, and now the head spot?' she wondered, completely upset and frustrated.

"Pfft, whatever." Santana scoffed.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked her bestie.

"You know what? No, I'm not okay Britt! This is just ridiculous! I can't believe Coach Sue is going to give head cheerleader to you!" she shouted in disbelief, eyes beaming in hatred towards Quinn.

Quinn figured if she was going to be on top then she should start acting like it. Use the, 'take no prisoners' attitude Coach Sylvester told her about. To be this, she had to be that young Sue Sylvester.

"You know what San? Maybe you should put more effort into working on your cheers rather than how to be a bitch and maybe, just _maybe_ you'll get somewhere." she shot back.

"Oh hells no!" Santana screamed as she was held back by Brittany before she lunged at Quinn, attempting to go after her hair.

By the time Santana was dragged away to a safe distance from Quinn, a large circle of girls and the occasional boy formed around the spot where they had come one Santana lunge away from an all out brawl.

Quinn quickly looked around at all the surprised and expecting faces, no doubt waiting for some type of cat fight.

"What do you think this is? Fight night? Get back in position!" the blonde Cheerio demanded.

Sure enough, the 'Red Sea' parted as she walked through the other cheerleaders to the practice field.

Only a short distance away was Sue Sylvester scribbling down something on her clip board.

"Out standing." she spoke softly to herself as she copied down the name 'Quinn Fabray' under the word, 'Head Cheerio.'

* * *

**So this was my take on how Quinn became the HBIC of McKinley. Sue basically molds her into the mean Quinn from her niceness. Let me know how you liked it please! Check in for my next update which I will hopefully have up by the weekend and make sure to watch Glee tonight. I think it's the Rumours episode and there's a rumor going around that Quinn is cheating on Finn with Sam. I hope it isn't true but we're gonna have to see. I'm watching, who else?**


	12. Football camp

**So here's a little something from a part of Finn's time at football camp. Sorry for any typos or anything wrong grammatically. You can try your best to get everything but it seems impossible, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The cold water from the water cooler that dripped down Finn's immensely dry throat was refreshing and well needed to say the least. The team had been practicing speed training exercises for the last hour non stop. Having to sprint back and forth down a 100 yard football field really got your heart pumping into over drive and the heavy breathing that's necessary for you to do, so you don't pass out from exhaustion, makes your throat incredibly dry.

"Hudson! Leave some for the fishes!" Coach Tanaka shouted from across the field.

Finn quickly filled his little paper cup one last time, gulped it's contents quickly down, threw it away, and hurried back out to the group huddle that had just formed in the middle of the field.

"Nice of you to join us Hudson." Coach Tanaka commented before he began explaining what their next drill would be. Finn just shook it off and listened.

"You all seem to be improving with your sprints; making larger strides and better times, so I've decided to give you guys the rest of the practice off."

Everyone clapped their hands and there were individual, "sweet's," "awesome's," or "thank god's."

Finn felt someone pat his shoulder pads a few times and turned around to see Puck, beaming at the fact they would no longer have to run wind sprints, deadlifts, or cone drills for the rest of the day.

The team quickly dispersed from the turf and made their way back into the locker rooms. Finn had to remove his gear and grab his shower stuff like the Flash in order to just be one of the first to get a shower stall.

He removed his football practice shorts and Under Armour training shirt, put his shampoo and soap down on the small shelf inside the stall and turned to the metal knob on the wall to start the shower.

As soon as he got under the flowing water he felt relief in his muscles. They ached from practice. After all, they had been out on the field since 6:30 that morning and were now only getting out at 2. Normally, their practices lasted the whole day from 6:30am to 7pm, which Finn thought was inhumane, so he was as happy as a clam to be let out this early.

He lathered the shampoo in his chocolate brown locks then rubbed his soap over his battered and bruised body. It was a good thing he had just washed the bubbles from his hair when he heard a couple bangs against the door to his stall.

"Hurry up man! I want to take a shower and get out of here! This locker room smells like ass!" he heard who he assumed was Puck shouting through the door.

Finn obliged, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his mid section and grabbed another one out from the side of the shower to rub his head down with. When he finished drying his hair, he draped the extra towel on his neck, grabbed his clothes and started out of the stall.

Right as he exited was Puck leaning on his side against the wall with an annoyed look spread across his face.

"It's about tim-" Puck tried to get out before Finn took the towel from around his neck and playfully whipped it at his face.

Puck quickly threw the towel down from his head and scoffed at Finn who was now sporting at a cocky grin.

"Yeah that's nice Hudson."

Finn shrugged at his friends comment and continued towards his locker to change for the night.

He returned to his locker which he purposely chose at a distance from most of his team mate's lockers. He hated to admit it to others but he was really self conscious of his body, like the fact that he didn't have rock hard abs like Puck or half of the other guys on his team. Since he was popular he had to put on this sort of façade, that he believed he owned the world in confidence, but his body was one thing he felt he couldn't put any type of act on for.

By the time Puck had gotten out of the shower, Finn was dressed in a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and some flip flops.

Since the team got extra funding this year from the school, the camp was in El Paso, Texas with the other schools they never got to go with. Camp usually stayed in Lima, at the school actually, but this year they got to go all out, and since it was hotter than "Satan's balls" as Puck like to say, everyone dressed in as little clothing as publically possible.

Finn waited for his friend to get dressed, then for the others on the team that were falling behind. They decided that they would all go out to get food tonight at some pizza place in the down town area. Getting out of practice early had its perks, like not having to eat nasty cafeteria food.

* * *

By the time they left the camp's grounds, it was five o'clock and they were starving. They didn't have to walk too far to down town since their camp was only on its outskirts and it was shortly after that they found a place to eat.

They walked into a small pizza place called J J's Pizza Parlor and pushed a bunch of tables together to form one long row in the middle of the room. They were glad it wasn't packed.

Finn took his seat next to Puck as they all looked at the menu for which pizza's they'd like to order. There was a lot of debate, considering there were twenty guys arguing about what pizza they _had_ to have, but in the end, they decided on three pepperonis, two meat lovers, three cheeses, one pineapple, and one vegetable. Those were all large by the way.

Also after a lot of debate, unfortunately for Finn and Puck, there was a unanimous vote from the others that they go up to the soda fountain and get everyone their drinks.

It was an _understatement_ to say that the other people in the restaurant were less than pleased to hear a pack of eighteen guys yelling what kind of soda they wanted to Puck and Finn across the room. All the two of them could do was mouth a couple of "I'm sorry's" to the other patrons and laugh it off as they filled continuous cups. What did the others expect? They were a bunch of obnoxious teenage boys' right? That's when the statement, 'Boys will be boys' came into Finn's thoughts.

After a barrage of voices shouting, "Pepsi," "root beer," or "Sprite," to name a few, the two guys carefully made their way back to the table, each carrying multiple stacks of drinks, one on top of the other.

Thankfully, neither of them spilled anything and they spent the rest of their time goofing off, shooting spit balls at one another and other people through their straws, talking about who was _clearly_ the best football player in camp, who had the hottest mom's on the team, which was an awkward conversation, and rating the hottest girls on the Cheerios. Quinn got number one and Santana got number two, which Finn and Puck received the envious glares to.

When they finished eating, it looked like there was a stampede that went through the area, specifically their table. Pizza crusts were everywhere; on the table, on the floor, and even across the room some how. Drink cups were turned every which way on the table's surface; on their sides and upside down. Ice chips from the cups were scattered on the floor from them throwing the chips at each other, and lastly, there was a mountain high stack of used napkins centered in the middle of their table. It was _huge_.

They all threw in some money towards the bill and shuffled out the doors. Finn felt bad for the person that would have to clean up their mess so he left a larger tip than normal and hurried after his team mates.

* * *

When they returned to the camp, it was only 7:30, so when they got back into their dorm they were staying in, everyone split to doing their own thing. Some guys gathered around a TV and played Madden or Call of Duty, and others had foosball tournaments. Yeah, they were spoiled this year.

Other's hung around on couches and chairs and talked, a few contemplated working out but were too lazy and full to do any type of exercise after that meal.

Finn and Puck plopped down on their beds on another side of the room away from everyone else and hung out together.

Finn was just lying on his bed, arms behind his head staring at the ceiling thinking of Quinn when he heard the soft clicking noise of typing, the type only phones could emit.

Sure enough, when he sat up and looked over towards the direction where he heard the mysterious noise from was Puck, clicking away on his cell phone.

"Puck!" Finn shouted softly. "What are you doing?"

Puck slowly looked up from the small screen on his phone to his best friend. "What does it look like I'm doing Genius?" he asked in response, teasing Finn about his well, for lack of a better word, stupidity.

"Well it looks like you're on a phone." Finn answered.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner folks." Puck joked.

"Dude, we're not even supposed to have our phones, never mind be on them. Coach Tanaka took them away." Finn whispered, not wanting any one else to know of Puck's phone.

"And you're probably wondering why I have one right?" Puck questioned, and Finn nodded his head.

"Well, while Tanaka searched our bags and told us to empty our pockets for our phones, and everyone moronically gave them up to him, I told him I left mine at home when I actually hid then in my underwear." Puck smirked.

Finn looked confused and Puck rolled his eyes. "On my body Finn." Puck added so Finn got it.

"Oh…" he started. "That's gross dude." Finn informed his friend who only chuckled at his words.

"You want to use it?" Puck teased as he playfully shoved the phone towards Finn.

Finn jumped back in disgust, like the phone was a disease. It might as well been if it was anywhere near Puck's junk. "Hell no dude! Get it away from me before I drop kick you!" he warned as Puck pulled it back and laughed.

After a few short moments of silence, Finn's curiosity grew once more. "So who are you texting?"

"You mean sex-ting." Puck corrected him.

"Really dude?" was all Finn could say while he rolled his eyes, unsurprised.

"Uh, yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like hanging out with a bunch of my bros' but when it's this long, it gets weird. I need chicks to live dude and the second best thing Santana Lopez does that isn't in bed is on the phone, sex-ting yours truly."

"Yeah that's messed up bro." Finn laughed as he threw a pillow at Puck.

Puck easily blocked it and asked, "What? You don't do anything like that with Quinn?"

Finn shook his head.

"What?" he asked surprised. "Then what the hell do you do?"

Normally he wouldn't tell his business about him and Quinn to many other guys but Puck was his best friend, and there fore an exception.

"You know, we grind… make out."

Puck raised an eyebrow after hearing how little they do. "That's it?"

"Well yeah but, I guess that's what I like about her. I mean, she's not just some slutty girl from the Cheerios. She's real and doesn't need to be all sexual to keep me hooked…" he paused for a second to think of more. "…and I think it's also because her family is heavily Christian and looks down on that type of stuff. She _is _in Celibacy Club… but like I said, I like it." he finished with a soft smile.

"Dude, seriously, you _mind as well_ just be gay." Puck suggested with a laugh earning a laugh in return from Finn as well.

"And like I'm always gonna say, whatever man." he concluded.

Finn layed back down and turned back over onto his back, threw his arms behind his head once more and stared to the ceiling once more. Sure, he was okay with whatever Quinn wanted and would give him. He hoped in the future they could get farther but for right now, everything was perfect for him.

'Damn it! I'm going to be thinking of Quinn all night now.' he told himself in his head.

* * *

**Alright! I love writing Finn and Puck convo's, I find them extremely entertaining and I hope I write them like how you believe they'd actually sound. Look out for the my next chapter. Not officially sure when it will be uploaded but hopefully some time in the near future but first tell me what you think of this one please! As always, thanks to everyone that has made this story so much fun to write with all of your awesome reviews so keep leaving them! Thanks... no really, Thank you soooo much :)**


	13. Begining reign of Queen Quinn

**A/N: Got this chapter out a lot faster than I first thought so. Quinn's home summer chapter. Enjoy!**

**p.s. Fair warning, I'm sure there will be some who aren't going to like the new Quinn.**

* * *

**Sky Splitz (Quinn Fabray) **_If I were your parents I'd give you back._

"Wow Quinn, you are so bad!" Sarah, another Cheerio, complimented Quinn's handy work on leaving comments on the MySpace of one, Rachel Berry and her singing.

After watching Quinn post, multiple other Cheerios followed their 'Queens' lead and left comments as well.

**Hi Ho Cheerio (McKenzie Hughes) **_Maybe your "talent" would be of better use if you used it to sing at a deaf person home, but it's okay, they won't suffer._

**Red Hot Cheer (Santana Lopez) **_Get sterilized, like seriously._

"This is too great Quinn." Another Cheerio added as the comments flowed in and filled Rachel's page like continuous junk mail on your email.

"I know right?" Quinn agreed. "Hey, what can I say? It just comes naturally when the target makes themselves _this_ easy for, let's say, a little constructive criticism." She deviously smiled.

"Yeah, she totally needs it." Brittany started. "Last night when I saw her sing on my computer, Lord Tubbington's ears almost exploded…"

Santana glanced over towards Brittany. "Really Britts?" she asked annoyed with an eyebrow arched.

"He has very sensitive hearing." Brittany informed back.

"You know, I never noticed this before because I refuse to even make eye contact with her-" A Cheerio began before being cut off by Santana.

"Because of that humongous schnauze on her face that could turn even Medusa to stone?" she laughed and everyone joined along.

"Well I guess that too, but I was going to say that she has an incredibly manly face."

"Wow Jenna, you're so totally right. I mean, I can practically see stubble growing on her chin." Quinn commented, running her finger over the small area of her laptop screen where Rachel's picture was.

"She just earned herself a nickname." Quinn announced to the others.

"What?" the girls asked, prompting Quinn to continue.

"Stubbles!" Quinn spat and every girl broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Ooh I like that one Q, and yours just made me think of another one…. Manhands…. because those things are like meat hooks." Santana pointed out as she motioned to the hands of Rachel Berry which were currently frozen in front of her by the pause button on the video.

"Or Treasure Trail!" Brittany squealed.

"What Britt?"

"She reminds me of pirate treasure." Brittany said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Santana responded and Brittany shrugged with a smile.

"Who cares, we'll use it anyway." Quinn told them.

"Ughh, she is utterly repauling." McKenzie scoffed which caused every other girl to say the name, "Repaul!" all at once.

"Great minds do truly think alike!" Quinn announced.

'God I love girl time.' Quinn thought to herself, smiling.

"Hey!" a voice screamed, and the sound reverberated around the gymnasium and up the bleachers.

Quinn quickly shut her laptop to look down towards Coach Sylvester who was signaling for them to come down to the floor area.

"I made these extra practices to improve your floor stunts, not how to improve on how many words you can type per minute! Just because this is your summer break after cheer camp doesn't mean you can slack off because, quite frankly, the majority of you SUCK and need the extra practice, so get down here!" she screeched.

Quinn and the others immediately jumped off the bleachers and hastily made their way down to Coach Sue who clicked a stop watch as they reached her.

"That was terrible; from the top of the stands to the floor in eight seconds. That mind as well be an eternity. Next time, I better see you skipping every other stair on your way down for a better time, even if it means losing your footing and falling flat on your faces…" she yelled at the girls. "But don't fall too hard because I won't be having your ugly mug on my squad if your face turns out too hideous."

The girls stared at her without a word or any kind of movement.

"Get in formation!" Sue shouted through a bull horn. "Q, start us off." she ordered.

With a determined and confident grin, Quinn began.

* * *

Since her house wasn't too far away and it was a warm, beautiful summer day, Quinn decided to walk home from her recent mandatory summer Cheerios practice instead of her mom picking her up like she normally did.

When she reached her home, she walked up the driveway, and slowly pushed the front door open and shut it softly behind her.

"I'm home!" Quinn called, her soft voice carried through the front foyer.

"I'm in the kitchen Quinnie!" Mrs. Fabray's voice echoed back.

Quinn made her way through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie. How was your practice?" Mrs. Fabray asked as she washed dishes.

"It was fine. Pretty tough I suppose but I have to make it look easy if I want to stay on as head cheerleader." Quinn answered, resting her bag on the island counter.

"That's nice honey." is all her mother said in response, which Quinn knew was the generic response her mom gives when she's attempting to multitask while talking on top of that, or one when she's just straight up not listening but has to say something anyway.

"Yep." Quinn answered back casually. "I'm going to go and put my stuff up in my room." she told her mom, picking up her duffel bag and pom-poms.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Mrs. Fabray called to Quinn who was already half way up the stairs.

As she walked past the study on her way to her room, she stole a quick glance in like she normally did to say hello to her father who was always in there. The study was her dad's home within a home; he spent _that_ many hours in there. But as she did so, she noticed that her father wasn't sitting behind the desk on his laptop, or anywhere else in the room for that matter.

"Hmmm… that's… different." Quinn noted to herself as she shrugged it off and continued to her bedroom.

After putting her stuff in her closet, Quinn returned back down to the kitchen to ask her mom where her dad had been.

"Oh, he um, he went to the market." Mrs. Fabray told her daughter, of course, it was a lie. Her husband had actually gone to the local Volkswagen dealership to pick out a car for Quinn. Her 16th birthday was coming up soon and Mr. Fabray had wanted to surprise his daughter with her first car.

She would be able to drive it to her Chastity Ball and he would be the proudest father alive. He thought that he might have been rushing the celibacy process a little but he felt he needed to ever since Quinn got her first boyfriend.

It wasn't that he didn't like Finn; he actually thought Finn was a very decent and upstanding young man, but he had been a young man once too, and even as Christian as he was raised, he knew boys would eventually only want one thing.

Air go, the Chastity Ball. He had risen both of his daughters as wholesome, respectable, and chaste Christian girls. His first born, Frannie, had recently gotten married and had taken her vows at her own Chastity Gala to heart and waited until marriage.

These were the beliefs he would instill in his youngest, his little Quinnie.

"But the fridge and cabinets are already completely full." Quinn noticed as she let her mother know.

"Well he had to pick up something for his coworker's birthday party."

"Since when do they celebrate birthdays at the firm?" Quinn questioned suspiciously.

"Since always!" she answered in a little higher of a voice than normal. "Quinnie dear, go do your studies."

"It's summer mom." Quinn informed.

"Then do something else Quinn, you're distracting me from the dishes!" she ordered before adding a soft, "please." to the end.

"Okay." Quinn drawled slowly. "I'm going to watch TV then."

"Not more than an hour!" her mom shouted after her as she heard Quinn's retreating footsteps out of the kitchen.

'Phew… I was *_this close*_ to letting the surprise slip out.' Mrs. Fabray thought to herself.

Quinn had only been watching Oprah's special on teen pregnancy for about twenty minutes before assuring herself something like _that_ would be so terrible and would _never _happen to her, then she heard the garage door open.

Quinn sat up from the couch and walked over to the front window where she saw her dad starting to pull what she thought was the prettiest red Volkswagen beetle in the garage.

She barely slipped her second flip flop on before she was out the door.

"Dad!" she shouted as she ran to where he was in the car.

Mr. Fabray rolled down the window and said, "And I almost had it in the garage too!" He laughed as he watched his daughter's face turn into a huge smile.

Quinn knew her mom was acting weird and this totally had to have been what it was about.

"Oh my goodness daddy!" Quinn squeaked, putting on her best "daddy's little girl" act.

"I was hoping to keep this from you until tomorrow but I suppose that won't be possible now since you've seen my surprise."

Mr. Fabray stepped out of the car and pulled a big white bow, since he meant it as her birthday slash Chastity Ball gift, out from behind him and stuck it on the roof of the car.

"This was supposed to go on for tomorrow too." he told her as he smoothed the ribbon out.

By this time, Mrs. Fabray had joined her daughter and husband out in the driveway.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag!" Mrs. Fabray laughed and shrugged it off.

"I guess so." Mr. Fabray agreed. "I got it as a gift for your 16th birthday and so you could drive me to your Chastity Ball in it."

"I will." Quinn said and she ran into her father's open arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much daddy!"

"Hey, don't forget me sweetie. I was the one who told him to pick this one out." Mrs. Fabray chimed in.

"Of course mom." Quinn assured her mother as she gave her a hug too.

"Do you want to take it for a spin around the neighborhood?" her dad asked. "Of course I'll have to tag along since you don't have your license yet." Mr. Fabray added.

"Absolutely!" Quinn agreed excitedly as she slipped into the open driver's side seat and her dad joined next to her.

"Alright Quinnie, take her out nice and slow." he instructed as Quinn backed out of the driveway and began to make her way down the street.

This was by far her best summer yet; first with a car, as head cheerleader, and with the best boyfriend. Oh yeah, this school year was going to rock!

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for ruining the nice Quinn that once was but I had to make her this way because it has been my goal from the beginning to only make this a prequel to the show and to tie it all in at the end, so this is Quinn turned mean for who her character is. I hope everyone enjoyed my version of how Rachel got all of her mean nicknames and how Quinn ended up with her car that we saw like once, in season 1 when Terri was a creep and was waiting in a crying Quinn's car haha. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did! Thank you soo much!**


	14. Back to school

**A/N: So here is my last chapter of How it Began! It basically ties my story in with the pilot episode. Well, mostly the ending that's about it. Anyway, enjoy reading it and I apologize for a spelling or gramatical mistakes. It is literally 12:30am right now and I started this at like, 9 so I was kind of tired to begin with. **

* * *

"Finn get up and out of be-" Mrs. Hudson began, walking into her son's room before she was greeted to a pleasant surprise.

"Wow, you're already up? And on time too?" she asked in disbelief, eyes roaming between her son and the clock on his nightstand that blinked 6:30 in bright red.

"Yep!" he answered enthusiastically while pulling his blanket up to meet the edge of his pillows.

"You even decided to actually make your bed?" she added, eyes as wide as saucers now. "Is the world coming to an end or something along those lines that I'm unaware of?"

"Nope mom, that's in 2012." he informed before saying, "Actually, it's just the beginning for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wondered out loud, more curious than ever.

"Well mom, it's the first day of school!"

"And you're happy about school? Are you sure the world isn't ending?" she joked.

"Ha-ha mom you are just _too_ funny." he told her sarcastically. "I'm excited because it's the first time I'm seeing Quinn since the beginning of the summer, you know, she is my girlfriend now."

"Air-go you excitement."

"Yes mom, air-go my excitement." he repeated, finishing making his bed.

"Alright well, let me know when you're ready to go. I'll give you a ride to school so you can get there early to have time with her." she offered.

"Okay thanks mom, sounds good." he called after her as she made her way back downstairs.

He appreciated the fact his mom offered to drive him but he figured it would be one of the last times. He was going to start drivers-ed soon so he would eventually be able to drive himself to school.

* * *

It was only about a half hour later when he was already getting out of his mom's car as they pulled up to the school.

"Have a great first day Finn!" Mrs. Hudson shouted after him through her open car window.

He quickly and discreetly waved back to her as he walked, looking around first to make sure none of his peers were watching him because it was totally not cool to wave back to your mom. At least he didn't yell, "I miss you already mommy," like he did on his first day of pre-school.

As he walked towards the main doors of McKinley High, he thought about the reunion of himself and Quinn and just how plain excited he was to finally see her.

Almost immediately was he rushed into the halls by other groupings of kids, becoming apart of the jumbled mess of teens.

He was greeted by many high fives and bro hugs but he wouldn't let the others distract him from his mission of finding Quinn.

He'd thought that with his height, he would be able to spot the perfect blonde in the crowds of other students, but it was like trying to spot Waldo in those "Where's Waldo?" search puzzle books.

After searching through the sea of others like police searching for a missing person with no luck, he shrugged and went to the guidance office to get his new locker assignment.

Among the many jobs Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, did, like helping with personal problems, she also dealt with student schedules and lockers.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury." Finn greeted as he walked into the office. "My name is-"

"Finn Hudson." she finished for him.

"Wow, um, yeah, that's me." he confirmed surprised that she already knew him. She was new this year and he had obviously never been in here since last year. The only reason he knew _her_ name was from the name plaque plastered on the wall outside next to her door.

She could tell he was shocked by the way she already had prior knowledge of him. She decided to let him in on how she had come to know who he was so he didn't think she was a creep.

"I was just sorting through student files and putting them in my filing cabinets in alphabetical order and I actually just put yours away." She stopped to take the manila folder with his name labeled on the tab out of the drawer and held it up to show him for evidence.

"I've been skimming through each folder in order to get to know a little back ground information on the students here while I've been setting up my office the last couple of days. There was a school photo of you in the folder from last year, so that's how I recognized you."

"Oh okay." Finn responded while being relieved that this new woman wasn't a stalker or any form of a creeper.

"Did you come in here to get your new lock and locker number?" Ms. Pillsbury questioned a now silent Finn.

"Oh uh, yeah I did actually. I kind of have to set up my locker before classes start so…" he prompted while he coyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay let me just look that up in the computer for you."

Finn didn't realize he'd have to wait ten minutes before he could get a simple three digit locker number. He watched on as the red head carefully and obsessively wiped down the keyboard and every one of its crevasses along with the mouse.

"Okay here we go!" Ms. Pillsbury announced triumphantly as she clicked her way through the school files.

"Ah, right here." she stated as she clicked open Finn's electronic school file.

"_Hudson, Finn: Biology 1, Algebra 2…_"

"Oh I'm sorry, that's your schedule…" she apologized, being very embarrassed at the fact that she still didn't know how to run the school's system yet.

"It's cool." Finn said with a sheepish, understanding smile.

"Here we go. I think I actually got it this time." She paused to look at the new file and then added, "No wait, that's not it either." with a sigh.

She took a few more minutes before quietly shouting, "Oh I have it! For real this time!" She was so proud of herself.

"Okay it says here Finn…" her eyes narrowed as she read and Finn just glanced every which way around the room, attempting not to be awkward.

"Well we did have you as locker 217 in the east hall but it looks like there was a special request by Coach Sylvester that your locker be changed to number 165 in the west hall."

'That's weird. Why would Coach Sylvester change my locker? I didn't think she even knew my actual name. She always calls me neanderthal football player.' he thought to himself.

"Alright then." he said out loud, still wondering what that was about.

"Yes well, here's your locker combination." Ms. Pillsbury hastily scribbled down a three digit long string of numbers on a sticky pad, pulled off the paper, and slid it across her desk over to Finn.

"Um sweet, thanks." Finn smiled as he grabbed the sticky note and shoved it into his pocket.

He saw Ms. Pillsbury flinch a little as he finished pushing the now crumpled paper deeper into his pants pocket.

"Well uh, see you… well, when I need to I guess." Finn finished, stepping out of the office.

"Have a great first day Mr. Hudson, full of learning and making new friends!" she cheerfully called after him.

Finn chuckled softly and continued out.

He slowly made his way to his new locker in the west hall.

'Okay… number 165.' he said in his head as he counted the rows of lockers, each one increasing in number.

'161, 162, 163, 164, and… 165.'

"Aright, here I am."

He only had about another fifteen minutes until classes would start and he was praying he'd get to see Quinn before then.

'Math's totally gonna suck this year.' he thought to himself as he put a calculator and a notebook dedicated to math into the locker.

Only a few minutes had gone by before he heard _her_.

He could have sworn he heard Quinn's voice from around the corner so he decided to walk in that direction. He would have gone out around the corner but decided against it when he heard her continue to talk. He figured subtly peeking around the corner would suffice.

"Hey RePaul!" Quinn greeted Rachel Berry snidely.

Finn watched on as Quinn stood behind Rachel along with Santana and Brittany staring at Rachel applying make up to her face in her small locker mirror. Finn only noticed the tiny mirror because it was decorated in bright gold colored star stickers that just attracted your eyes.

"If you're trying to win a title at tranny prom there's no need to throw on make up; you could win with the face you wake up in the morning with." Quinn continued, trying to cut deep into Rachel's self esteem as the three Cheerios laughed.

"Please Quinn, if you don't have anything nice to say I'd prefer you don't say anything at all." Rachel responded, capping her lip gloss and shutting her locker.

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked.

Quinn didn't respond. She only stared the small brunette in front of her down.

"Quinn, is that fine?" Rachel repeated, hoping to elicit some sort of understanding response from what she has come to dub the 'Ice Queen.'

"You told me to not say anything if it wasn't nice and I truly don't have anything like that in my vocabulary for you." she assured, still looking down upon Rachel's shrinking figure.

"If you'd like my help I can give you an example compliment from me to you and then you can give one back." Rachel offered without any response from Quinn. Quinn just narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"That is a lovely ring Quinn. Where did you get it?" she questioned as she noticed Quinn playing with the ring around her finger.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, not about to tell Stubbles about the gift from her boyfriend.

"That's none of your Y.B. Stubbles!" Quinn spat.

Rachel looked confused at the blonde's answer.

"That's means, your business Troll." Santana condescendingly explained.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She knew she'd lose against Quinn and the Holy Trinity so she simply closed her mouth, cast her eyes down to the ground, and walked away.

"That's what Y.B. meant?" Brittany asked. "I thought it meant yawning bunnies."

Quinn and Santana cast their 'really?' looks over to the other blonde before shaking their heads.

"I'll meet you guys later. I have to go to my locker." Quinn told the two girls before parting their separate ways.

By this time, Finn had walked back over to his new locker and began rummaging through it again.

"Hey." he heard someone say from next to him.

He looked over to see Quinn leaning against the next locker staring longingly up at him.

As much as he wanted to bring up how rude he thought she was to that Rachel Berry girl, he couldn't at the moment. She looked so beautiful that all he really wanted to do was kiss her.

"Hey!" he greeted back before he picked her up in his arms and spun them in a circle together while capturing her lips against his.

God he missed this. Spending a whole month with a bunch of dudes made him realize just _how much_ he missed it.

When he finally put her down they were both all smiles.

"I missed you so much Finn." Quinn told him.

"I missed you too." he echoed while placing his hand on hers. "So you didn't meet anyone at cheer camp?" he wondered out loud.

"What?" Quinn asked, eyebrows strung together, taken back by his question.

"Never mind!"

"Okay…" she answered wearily.

She temporarily let go of his hand to open her locker to get some stuff for her first class.

"Oh so you're locker's right next to mine. How lucky was that?" Finn commented as he watched his girlfriend fiddle with the lock then swing open the metal door.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it luck."

Finn bunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I asked Coach Sue to do me a favor since I made head cheerleader. I asked for our lockers to be right next to each other and she pulled some strings since she's a very persuasive woman." she explained.

"Okay so one: that explains the weird change in my locker which I'm totally liking by the way," he paused to give her a quick kiss on her cheek to thank her which she gladly accepted. "And two: you made head Cheerio?" he asked excitedly, wanting confirmation again.

"Yeah!" Quinn repeated.

"That's so great babe!" he congratulated and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, that's amazing and quite the accomplishment."

"Hey, what about you? I heard you were already starting again this year as the team's official quarterback. Now you get a back up. _I'm_ so proud of _you_!" she returned, poking him in the chest.

She pulled his face down to meet hers as they kissed for a good few minutes before they had to come up for air, and the fact the bell was going to ring soon.

Finn looked up to the clock mounted in the hallway to confirm the time. Yeah, they needed to get to class soon.

"So what's your first class? I'll walk you if you want." He asked.

Quinn pulled out a piece of paper from her locker and scanned her eyes over it. "I have U.S. History first." she answered.

"Alright then let's go there first." He intertwined their fingers together as they walked down the hall, all eyes on the King and Queen of McKinley.

"So what's your first period?" Quinn questioned her boyfriend as they walked.

"Oh um," Finn had to pull the paper out of his pocket. He looked down and said, "It looks like I have Algebra 2 first… that sucks."

"Aww, it'll be fine." Quinn assured him. She thought the pouty look on his face was too cute.

"Right…" he drawled before asking, "Do we have any periods together?"

Quinn pulled out her schedule again and held it next to Finn's so she could examine them both side by side.

"Looks like we have Biology together sixth period." she noted. "That was the first class we had together, the absolute first. Well a science class at least."

"It was the class I was so happy to be in because you were in it. It was our science class we had right after the first time I met you." he told her sweetly.

"I know. I remember." she responded, locking her gaze on him.

They had just reached Quinn's class door when they finished talking.

"So I guess I'll see you sixth?" he asked.

"I guess so... and lunch." she answered with her famous sweet smile. It was the one that always made him melt.

"Alright, sounds good. See you then." he agreed and gently pulled her chin up so her lips could meet his and they shared one last kiss before heading off in their different directions.

He had just made it to his first period class right before the bell rang. He would have been late but he used those speed training exercises that they ran in football camp to his advantage and booked it across the school from Quinn's class to his.

"Ooh almost late on your first day Mr…." the teacher had to look down at his attendance sheet on his clip board to figure out who Finn was. His name was clearly going to be the only one not checked off because he assumed that the teacher had already taken attendance.

"Ah, hear we are. Mr. Hudson." the teacher said, pointing at the name, **Finn Hudson**, on the sheet.

"Just Finn's cool." he offered to which he earned a disapproving smile.

"Why don't you take a seat, _Finn_ so we can get started." he instructed as he turned to write his name on the white board.

Finn quickly scanned the room for any open seats, and hopefully some friends in this class. It was math and hell, he was going to need friends in here.

He glanced around the room and found some familiar faces. He saw Puck who was unfortunately already sitting next to some girl and Matt and Mike, who were already sharing a table.

'Damn!' Finn thought. 'Gotta get here earlier next time. Note to self, write that down on your little white board in your locker.'

He finished looking around the room and found only one seat open. He made his way to the empty chair to sit at a table with some girl at it.

It was only when he got there and sat down did he realize it was that Rachel Berry girl that Quinn was talking to. Then he remembered how mean his girlfriend was to the girl.

He scooted in his chair towards the table and looked over at her. He smiled a friendly smile which Rachel awkwardly returned. He wondered why she wasn't expecting that. He then figured she probably didn't even expect eye contact with him.

"So I'm uh, I'm sorry that I took this seat. I hope you weren't saving it for anyone." he started as the teacher began to speak.

"Oh no that's fine. I- I wasn't." she responded to him. Was she nervous to talk to him or something or was she just like Tina Cohen-Chang whose been stuttering since like sixth grade when he met her.

"I'm Rachel by the way. Rachel Berry." she said holding out her hand over the table.

Finn started to extend his hand when he was interrupted by the teacher.

"So Mr. _Finn_ Hudson. First you're practically late to my class then you insist on talking while I'm talking?" he questioned Finn.

"No, I'm sorry Mr.-" Finn moved closer in the direction of Rachel so he could see around the teacher's body to read his name off the board, and he was almost sure he heard her sniff him. "Mr. Cooper. Please, continue." he prompted, getting a big rise out of the class who all laughed at Finn's cocky response and earning him some grumbling from Mr. Cooper who turned back around to the board.

Oh yeah, he had already made an enemy out of a teacher on his first day back at school.

"Sorry, I'm Finn Hudson but I guess Mr. Cooper already introduced myself for me." He smiled and held out his hand to shake hers, planning on ignoring the fact that the girl could have potentially smelled him.

"I know." she assured him to which he raised an eyebrow in response. "I mean, you're our football team's quarterback and you're like, the most popular guy in school."

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess, but I don't really like to go by too many labels." he whispered back, trying to not get yelled at again.

"Wow, you are like the first popular person I have ever heard that from. I would have assumed that you and probably others like Quinn Fabray would be the last to admit to something like that."

His attention got more into the conversation at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Sorry what?" he asked so she would repeat herself.

"Well I mean, you must obviously be friends with Quinn Fabray. She's the most popular girl and you're the most popular guy. You know, head cheer leader and quarterback?"

"Right." he said. "Yeah I do know her. Actually, I know her pretty well. She's my girlfriend." he revealed to the small girl.

He felt bad after admitting it, not because he felt bad that Quinn was his girlfriend because he was obviously siked about that, but he felt bad because he could tell Rachel's sweet, cheery mood dropped a few notches.

"Oh." she responded, both eyebrows raised, forcing lines into her forehead. "I suppose I should have known that. The two most popular kids in school would obviously be an item. You guys are the royalty of this school."

"Well I don't know about that." Finn tried to reason.

"Please Finn, I've seen the way people part the halls for Puck and Santana when they walk down them together and they aren't even as popular as you and Quinn so I can just imagine how kids must part like the Red Sea for the two of you."

Finn had to think about that. Yep, he was pretty sure that's what happened exactly just before this class as he walked her to hers.

Now he felt extremely bad for Rachel. "Listen I- I heard Quinn talking to you this morning at your locker."

Rachel looked at him confused which made him continue.

"Well, I was kind of, I don't know, eavesdropping. I mean, I didn't purposely go over to eavesdrop on your conversation but I heard Quinn and I was really excited to see her but I just stopped myself before going there." he confessed to an upset Rachel.

"I am really sorry. I didn't think Quinn could ever act like that. She's always so sweet and-" he went into detail before Rachel interrupted.

"Listen, I'll just cut you off there. Don't worry about it. I'm used it. All the Cheerios can be well, for lack of a better word, bitches."

Finn let out a quiet chuckle at Rachel's comment. Even though he was popular, he knew where she was coming from. He knew for fact who the bitches were, example: Santana.

"I guess they can be." he agreed with a smile which made her smile back.

"Miss Berry! Mr. Hudson! Please stop talking or I will be forced to kick you out of my class!" Mr. Cooper shouted. The kids in the class were pretty sure he could be heard down the hall and in other rooms; that's how loud he was.

Finn had to suppress a laughing smile and he watched the teacher get flustered and turn back to reading something. He looked over at Rachel who did the same and he had to put his head down in order to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

A few minutes later he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around in his chair to find a piece of paper folded into the shape of a football. He automatically knew it was from Puck because the football shaped notes were their thing.

He scooped up the note from the floor, unfolded it, and looked at the note.

He read it out loud, well, because he was Finn. "**I'm Finn Hudson and I want to get kicked out of class?** Really dude?" he turned around to ask but as soon as he turned around he found his friend laughing then all of a sudden stop and look behind where Finn sat. Finn turned back around to see what Puck had been looking at but he wish he hadn't.

There was Mr. Cooper, standing right in front of his table, pulling the note out of Finn's hand.

"Out Mr. Hudson!"

"But there's only like ten minutes left of class."

"Now."

"But he didn't do anything Mr. Cooper." Rachel tried to defend but it was in vain.

Along with Finn, Rachel was also kicked out.

"Sorry for getting you kicked out." he apologized as they sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"You apologize way too much." Rachel joked.

"It's just when I feel especially bad." he informed her.

"It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize for Quinn and you don't need to apologize for that. I brought that one on myself."

Finn just smiled at her and wondered how Quinn could ever be this mean to Rachel. She wasn't even that bad. Even though she seemed like she knew too much about what happens in this school and the fact that he was pretty sure she did sniff him, she could grow on him. She seemed like a nice enough person.

* * *

Farther down the hall near the girls' bathroom, Quinn was walking the halls trying to find a clean bathroom to use in the entire school.

"Why does every bathroom in the damn school have to be so gross? I mean, the girls' bathroom is just dirty. It makes me not even want to think about how bad the boys' bathroom is." she quietly said to herself as she scoured the halls.

Then she saw them sitting on a bench outside of Finn's math class. 'Oh my god, Finn's with that, that _thing_.' she thought to herself.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she moved a little closer to where they were, but trying to stay far enough away to not be spotted.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about but the expression on their faces were as clear as day. Finn was smiling his goofy grin and Rachel was smiling right back, trying to eat it up.

'Wow, this school year's going to be just peachy.' she thought sarcastically.

"You thought things are bad now? I'm going to make your existence at this school a living hell. Rachel Berry, you just made yourself a full on enemy."

Not wanting to see more, Quinn stalked back to her class.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Finn was absolutely dying from starvation, well maybe not that bad, but he was super hungry. He hadn't eaten breakfast this morning so he could save time and specifically get here early to see Quinn.

After grabbing a sandwich and a juice, Finn made his way to the table full of football players and Cheerios which he now, thanks to Rachel Berry, knew as the popular table. He had never really thought about it that way before though. It was just the table all of his friends sat at.

As he walked, he noticed Rachel at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria with Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and that Kurt Hummel kid who he didn't know too well but he was pretty sure that Kurt was only there to hang out with Mercedes, McKinley's resident Diva.

He would have liked to invite them to sit at his table but that wasn't his call and he was pretty sure that it would never be allowed by the others. He thought about the possibility of sitting with them but then he remembered his friends telling him last year that, that type of stuff was considered, 'social suicide.'

So instead, he stuck with the latter and just plopped down between his friend Matt Rutherford and Quinn.

"Hey you." Quinn greeted Finn before giving him a lingering kiss which she made sure she timed right so Rachel Berry would see. The girl had to know who Finn belonged to.

"Hey to you too." he responded after the kiss.

"So how were your first few periods?" she questioned, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"I guess they were okay. I did get kicked out math this morning though." he admitted, glaring at Puck across the table who shrugged and laughed in response.

"Quinn you totally should have been there! I made Finn look like an idiot!" Puck filled in to the whole table.

Finn really wanted to get up and hit Puck but he restrained himself from doing anything worse on his first day.

"You aren't an idiot." Quinn promised him while she now played with his hands.

"So what did you do after getting kicked out of class Finn?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, did that girl that was totally sniffing you follow you around?" Matt added.

'_Aha! So she was sniffing me! I don't know why I don't find that more creepy._'

"Yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you about that Finn." Quinn said, now averting his attention back onto her.

"What about it?" Finn asked nervously.

"I saw you in the hallway with her sitting on a bench, you know, smiling and having a good time." she filled him in solemnly, which was her fake sadness routine. She needed Finn to feel bad.

"I know where this is going and I'm just telling you that you don't need to be worried about anything. I worked too hard to be with you to throw it away on some girl I barely know. I want to be with you and that's that. I'm yours, just don't forget it." he assured her while pointing to the ring that Quinn sported on her finger.

"Besides, I wouldn't give that ring to just anyone you know. It was my mom's and she got it from my dad. A girl has to mean a lot to me in order to get that."

She smiled at him, forgetting the point why she even brought this all up which was Rachel, but it didn't matter to her. She had Finn and he was just too great of a guy to do anything to her like hurt her.

She nodded her head at him and he rested their foreheads together before planting a kiss on her head.

"Barf! No mushy-gushy stuff while I'm eating." Santana demanded.

They laughed and continued their lunch, Rachel a past memory in both of their minds.

* * *

The day was almost over when it was time for sixth period. Finn and Quinn strolled into biology hand in hand and grabbed a lab bench together.

Quinn was pretty happy until she watched Rachel walk through the door. Quinn knew as soon as Rachel walked into the room she could feel Quinn's stare, to which she purposely sat at a bench across the room.

'Fantastic! The one class I was actually excited about is going to be ruined by Berry. This is supposed to mine and Finn's class.' she thought.

Finn noticed Rachel walk in too so he smiled quickly to her before turning his attention back onto his girlfriend.

"I don't care that she's in this class. I'm here with you." he told her.

After that class, the rest of the day flew by for Finn and before he knew it, he was already at his first football practice of the year.

* * *

Practice had gone pretty well. He practiced on his passes and they ran a scrimmage, Finn's team winning of course. It was even pretty good because he got to watch the Cheerios practice which meant he got to watch Quinn.

"Oh come on! Not this again!" he at one point heard Coach Sylvester yell through her megaphone when she noticed Finn and Quinn looking at one another.

Finn was just walking back into the locker room after taking a few extra laps around the field when he ran into Puck. It was actually good that Puck was running late because Finn wanted to talk to him.

"Hey bro." Finn greeted.

"Look, if you're hear to yell at me or be pissed I just-"

Finn cut him off. "No don't worry. We're good. I mean come on, you're my brother from another mother, how can I be mad at you." He held out his fist waiting for Puck to return the gesture and pound it.

He did and they continued to talk. "So I actually came over to talk about Quinn."

"What about her?" Puck probed.

"Well, do you think she's, I don't know, a little… different?"

"By different you mean?"

"I mean like, changed. Like her attitude or just the way she acts. Maybe it's just me but I feel like she's gotten, well, meaner." Finn concluded.

"I guess that's just what cheer camp does to you, well that, and a mixture of becoming the head honcho."

Finn stared blankly at his friend, apparently not getting it.

"You know, top dog, big cheese, numero uno?" he tried to clarify by giving more examples, but to no avail.

"What?" Finn was really confused.

"Jesus Finn! I meant head cheerleader!"

"Ohhh…" he said slowly, finally getting it.

"I could totally make a, 'you're slow' joke but I won't because I already got you in trouble today and adding insult to injury would just be cruel."

"Wait, why do you think it was cheer camp?" Finn wondered.

"Well, not exactly cheer camp. More like, the Sue Sylvester transformation experience. That's what I'm calling it." Puck smiled, thinking he came up with the best name ever.

"And how do you know that?"

"Umm hello? Earth to Finn! I'm dating Santana and we have had the, 'what she knows I know' talk before." he stressed.

"Okay, okay." Finn agreed.

"Listen dude, as much as I'd love to stay here and listen to your girlfriend deal, I really have to go. I've got something to do and if you haven't noticed we're the only ones left in the locker room."

Finn looked around quickly to find that what Puck was saying was true. "Okay go ahead."

"You're not leaving?" Puck asked as he started to walk out.

"No not yet. I have to take a shower. I'm meeting up with Quinn later tonight so I'm pretty sure she'd be pissed if I showed up gross and smelly."

"Alright bro. I guess I'll catch you later then."

"See ya!" Finn called back.

Finn stripped down and hurried up into the showers. He only had a couple hours before he had to meet Quinn and he had to do some stuff around his house for his mom before then so he wanted to be in and out of here fast.

Finn thought it was strange but the thing that made time go by quicker for him was singing. He loved to sing but he mostly did it in his shower at home. No one knew he could sing, well, besides his mom. That's why he never did it here but since there wasn't anyone left in the locker room he figured, what the hell?

The first song that popped into his head was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. He first heard that song when he was about 11 during the summer when his mom was seeing this guy named Darren who worked for this lawn service called Emerald Dreams. He used to let Finn help him out with, well, literally spray painting the grass green. Yeah, those were good times.

This was one of the many songs they'd sing together but this one just stuck out to him.

He was alone so why not belt it.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

Finn was actually getting into this now. He had himself playing the air drums and was dancing around in the small shower at school (his dancing was just moving his feet around). He never thought he would ever do this but it felt good.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

As he was about to belt out the last parts of the song, Finn could have sworn he heard someone come into the locker room. Every sound he heard was muffled by the water that would flow over his ears so he wasn't exactly sure if he could believe himself hearing something. It sounded like a locker door shutting and this he thought he heard the locker room door close so he just continued to sing.

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crashing through your door_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

As he was heading out of the school to walk home, he was stopped by someone. He whipped around quickly to see who had grabbed onto his shoulder. It made him jump a little because he didn't even hear them coming. He had been blasting music on his iPod so it was a surprise sneak attack on him.

"Mr. Schuester?" Finn asked surprised to see his Spanish teacher behind him.

'Hey there Finn. Do you think I could talk to you in my room before you leave?" he questioned, nodding in the direction of the Spanish room a few doors down.

"Could it wait Mr. Schue? I kind of have to get home and do some stuff before I go out with my girlfriend tonight." he suggested.

"I'm afraid not. It's very important Finn." Mr. Schue persisted.

Finn just numbly nodded and followed the teacher into his room.

"Listen, I'm just going to be straight forward with you…Do you want to tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" he asked sternly while sliding a small brown pouch with the words '**Chronic Lady**' labeled on the front towards Finn.

Finn was immediately taken back.

"I- I don't even know who the 'Chronic Lady' is!"

"Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory bi-weekly locker checks."

"I've never seen that before Mr. Schue I swear, it's not mine! I'll pee in a cup!" he told him in desperation.

For a second Mr. Schue didn't answer so Finn felt obligated to say, "I'll pee" again.

"Look it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight-tenths of the law and I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony." he informed Finn pointing down at the pouch while Finn got flustered.

"Yeah, you'll get kicked out of school; you'll lose your football scholarship…"

Finn cut Mr. Schue off. "Wait, I- I had a football scholarship? To where?"

"You could land in prison son!" Mr. Schue pulled out the big guns at the fear of losing Finn to a distraction such as football.

"Please, please don't tell my mom!" he asked in desperation once more.

"I see a lot of myself in you Finn… I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices… and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer to the world….I just expected more out of you Finn." Oh yeah, that was playing the guilt card alright. Maybe he _should have_ invested in Broadway.

"You have two options here," he started. "I'm running detention now so you can do six weeks after school but, that's going to remain on your permanent record."

"What's the other option Mr. Schue?"

* * *

**I just want to say, this is probably one of my favorite chapters I wrote and I hope it will be everyone's favorite chapter to read. Please leave reviews, especially since this is the last chapter and I will no longer be writing anymore for this story so if you haven't left a review yet, now is your only chance. Also, I'm obviously going to continue writing because I find it quite enjoyable but I'm not sure what I'll write yet. Possibly a Mongron fic? Or maybe a fic with Quinn and an OC. I'm leaning more towards Mongron at the moment but who knows. Leave your choice in the reviews and I will take every idea into consideration. Thank you so much! **


End file.
